


Young and a Menace

by BurningWillow



Category: Ghost Rider (2007), Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Coming of Age, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Other, Slice of Life, Swearing, semi-sensitive topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningWillow/pseuds/BurningWillow
Summary: This is the story of how Korbyn Eveangeline (Eve) Cunningham, a ghost rider, met Izuku Midoryia and manages to be incorporated in his life story of becoming the world's greatest hero in his world. She traveled between dimensions to save a life but the truth is, she contemplates her choices of staying or leaving this world and the friends she has made to save them. Or she returns home, living her previous life with the hanging threat that she is forever in danger.The question she must ask herself in this story is, "Does she put everyone's life in danger if she stays? Or does she leave without a word, breaking everyone's heart to save them . . . but who will save her?"
Kudos: 1





	1. Fuzzy Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliope121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliope121/gifts).



~“In life, good and evil are seen as black and white aspects. Just like how we see right and wrong. . . But, Justice is a grey area that touches both sides. It's up to us to decide the dark or light.”~

I remember sitting with a couple of new-found . . . acquaintances of mine at a small diner called ‘Ruby's’, after I got myself into a spot of trouble. Three guys and one woman; I knew them well. Johnny Blaze was like the senior of the group, Danny Ketch was the old school uncle, Alejandra Jones played mom at times but was mostly the big sister, Robey Reyes was the angry big brother I never had -and still don't want. Then there was me, Korbyn Eveangeline Cunningham; I told them to call me “Eve” or “Eevee”. I was the newest addition to their ragtag team of hell raging hatred for sinners.   
When we first met, they all stared at me with sadness and virtually anguish in how I was added to their club but none of them spoke until Johnny cleared his throat,

“Eve, why did you summon it?” I looked up to him with tired eyes and said, “I told you, I didn't summon him. He chose me.” “Him?” Alejandra spoke and continued with a softer, husky voice, “Does he have a name?” “He tells me to call him Mal. . . Short for Malaky.” I only shrug as I finish my response. Reyes is visibly suspicious and irritated as he asks, “Why did he choose you? . . . Also, stop ogling the burger and eat it already.” Alejandra was about to say something until my eyes widen, sparking with life as I look to each of them and say, “can I eat it?” they all look to me bewildered, even Reyes tilted his head in confusion until he said, “. . . Yeah.” 

I immediately take the offer and take the biggest bite I can muster, without choking as I eat with gratitude. “Eve have you not had a burger before?” Danny finally spoke with silent curiosity. I shook my head and said between mouthfuls, “I had half of one before. Dad used to make me wait till he got home from his business trips, even then he would make me sit at the table and wait till he says when I could eat; even if he finished eating he'd make me wait.” Johnny looked to Alejandra before he asked, “How long has it been since you've eaten?” I only shrugged as I finished the burger. 

“Wait. Wait. Wait.” Reyes caught everyone's attention as he looked to me with a hint of concern in his eyes, “How long would he disappear for?” 

“That depends.” 

“On what?”

“If he left with a lady or if his friends invited him for drinks.” I could tell Alejandra was getting pissed by the situation so I quickly added, “But that gave me more time to be with the horses a-and I learned a lot from books.” Her shoulders relaxed physically but both Johnny and I caught the anger that lingered in her eyes. “Eve do you have any family to stay with?” 

“No. I'm okay on my own, I'm always alone anyways.” Silence came over our booth for a little bit until Reyes put his head hands and muttered a “Jesus” under his breath. I looked down at my food again and finished the fries silently while the three of them begin to question me again. Johnny was the first to get his question out. “Can you control it?” I furrowed my brows as I thought about the question. 

“Not like you can, no. Mal gets hungry. . . A lot.” I shifted uncomfortably in my seat a little as I took out my wallet until I was interrupted by Reyes, “News flash kid we all get hungry and some of us have shitty parents as well.” I look up to him with a deadpan look as I feel my temper rise a tick. I could feel Mal’s power surge into my amber eyes as I look to the irritating, heterochromic sitting diagonally from me. I spoke with a venomous tone. “So was your brother when you left him alone . . . As far as the adoption papers go you are his parent.” his eyes widen in slight shock but it is replaced with a glare. 

I shuffle out of my side of the booth and stand as I begin to fiddle with my wallet again. “Eve-" I interrupt Johnny by slamming the money onto the table causing a few heads to turn but I didn't care “Thank you for the meal. I'll see my hungry and orphaned self out now.” I quickly walked away ignoring the fact that they followed me out a good few yards away. I let out a sharp whistle and soon a mare from my ranch came galloping towards me. I heard muffled shouts and I knew it was Mal’s doing; I was getting pissed and I knew that meant trouble not just for me but, for any unclean souls around me. I quickly mounted my mare and rode off.

Whý ňøţ hävə §ømə fųň?

Riding my horse mid-stride, I heard Mal’s voice slowly fade the world around me into mumbles. I could feel my head grow weak and my knees buckle as I slid off the mare and onto the ground. Alejandra was the first to reach me as I made my way towards the ground, Johnny came not too long after holding my face and trying to bring me back into the now, Danny was trying to grab the reins of my mare to avoid her stomping on me, and Reyes was pacing back and forth in a circle. My mare was whinnying with distress and clawing the ground in her troubles while watching the whole ordeal unfold but I saw something in my daze as they kept trying to “wake me up”. 

I saw different people in what seemed to be a city, all of them look different than what most people look like on the border of Arizona and California. Then one ginormous figure with enormous muscles shouting “Don't worry! I am here!” My body convulsed and ticked every few minutes I was seeing this vision but then Mal’s voice cut the dream short. 

Ťımə ťø wáķə ųp.

I gasped for air as I grabbed onto Reyes’ shirt. He looks at me with relief and that is when I realized my surroundings. Alejandra and Johnny were in there rider forms, Johnny with his chain wrapped around my torso while Alejandra’s chain wrapped around my other arm clasped tightly; Danny seemed to be down for the count a few yards away. I let go of Reyes immediately and dropped to my knees, I felt tears threatening to spill but I wouldn't let them. The others finally relaxed and Danny came to, from his knockout; when they saw that I was coherent again.

“I-I'm sorry. He took over. I'm sorry. I can't-" Johnny placed a hand on my shoulder interrupting my string of words. My mind was buzzing but it was calm enough to say, “P . . . please t-teach me. . . I- I don't want to forget.” 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After they argued -well more like Reyes complaining how I nearly punched the rider out of him- they all agreed and soon enough I learned how to co-exist with Malaky. Johnny taught me the legend of the rider, it seemed more like an old ghost story but it was his story. He also told me about his adventures and what happened to the first ghost rider or “Phantom Rider", Carter Slade. Both Danny and Alejandra would take the time to tell me their stories and experiences as riders. Truth be told, their stories are way sadder than my own -which I won't talk about right now. They also taught me how to channel my energy and control my emotions alongside Reyes. I honestly was there for starting fistfights with Reyes. Once I royally pissed him off, we would go at it through fistfights, with little to no restraint. Of course, Danny would ‘spectate’ - if hiding in the shadows while watching counts as spectating- and make sure we wouldn't hurt each other too bad.

We would usually end up laughing after these fights or there would be a problem in East L.A. he needed to deal with so, the fights would be cut short. I knew that mostly he wanted to be with his brother. He talked about me meeting Gabe a couple of times but truthfully, there was no right way to approach his brother and be friendly since I often spent time alone at home and the fact that I do school online. The silver lining in this is that Mal and I learned to harness each other’s abilities and cope with situations on a one-on-one basis. He has relaxed a lot more than before but his raging hunger was still the same. We finally bonded over mutual hate over people and a love of destruction as I approached my teen years. . . I guess that’s progress.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It's sad at times for me but I don't dwell on it too much, but Malaky and I would often talk about me going to a public school and live on my ranch just fine but, it was only a dream and Reyes won't shut up about it being too risky because I'm young and no one there is like me.

In the middle of one of these conversations with Malaky, he said something that sparked my interest. 

Ýøų ķňøw,. . . ţhăţ vı§îøņ ı §høwəđ ýøų. . . ı§ ă ŕəăł płăćə. 

Being alone with him is dangerous at times but I didn't stop him, with my curiosity growing stronger.  
“Mal, don't fuck with me.”

Whý wøųłđ ı łıə . . . ăbøųť §øməţhıňğ ı §høwəđ ýøü mý§əłf?

“You get a kick out of seeing me disappointed and you can't stand it when you don't have my attention,” he growled a little but we both laughed in sync as we felt a mutual enjoyment with each other. I think at the end when all the riders are gone, or they get so wrapped up in their lives, we both understood we had each other and that's how it was meant to be.

Măýbə whəń ıț’§ ťımə . . . føř á ğəţ âwæy . . . We ćāň ŕıđə ťhəřə.

I was silent for a little but I felt Mal’s hunger break the silence between us. I stood up and grabbed my brown, faux leather, jacket (a B-day present from Reyes. . . probably taken off some criminal who was a chick) and explorer ankle boots and left. 

“Come on Mal. . . Let's trick some perv into giving us his soul.” 

. . .Mý Fävøųŕıțə

Even for the last couple of years, we have been a part of each other, I can never tell when he is being sarcastic.


	2. Remembrance

I dismounted my mare, who I’ve named Aries. I decided to walk around the ghost town Calico, I knew there would be some kind of perv wanting to ‘ride’ one of the cowgirl actresses that stay after dark. Aries, as always, stays vigilant and strong against the outside forces that usually try and conflict with us. Not too long after we arrived, Aries’ ears turn towards the old jailhouse and she begins to frustratingly scrape the ground. I look in the same direction and immediately sense the abominations within the area. 

_Ťhřəə §çûmbąğ§. . . ąñđ øńə ıńňøćəņț_

“Anything out of the ordinary?”

_Ńø. . .whý?_

“It makes things more fun.” That earned a chuckle from Mal but I knew it was bittersweet. Small-time thieves and general sexual harassers satisfied Mal’s hunger about as much as a kids meal at a burger place would satisfy a glutton. Either way, it was a meal and we would take it.

I slowly made my way towards the ancient-looking building and peeked through the bars. Three burly looking men were snickering to each other as they sit behind a camcorder pointing directly at a blonde chick, bounded to the wall opposite of them. She was whimpering softly with her hair a mess and her pants gone, leaving her in her underwear and tank top. I was disgusted and I could tell Mal was enjoying himself as he absorbs some of my emotions.

I look away from the scene and immediately head to the doorway, luckily it was unlocked but it made a loud creak when I tried to push it open. The three guys immediately looked to the door and made eye contact with my amber orbs. One guy grabbed the camera, another made his way towards the girl, and gagged her with a sock and duct tape, and finally, the last guy made his way towards me with alarmingly long strides. I immediately back away from the door and prepare myself for a fight but what surprised me is that the guy didn't come out to fight, instead he burst through the door and ran in another direction. Thankfully, I packed a lasso rope with Aries before I came here. With a simple whistle, Aries came to my side, I vigorously snatch the rope from its place on the horn and channel my power to make it grow longer.

With a couple of overhead motions and a swift toss, his legs were bounded by my, now flaming calf lasso.  
My eyes burned as I looked towards him and I could tell he was freaked out as I pulled him closer and closer to me with immense strength. I finally got him close enough to the point where I could see the colors of his eyes clearly -or clear enough since it was night- I was about to make my move but was interrupted. I suddenly heard the swift motion of footsteps on the graveled ground as they made their way towards my position. The next thing I knew, I saw a fist coming towards my face and felt a sort of bump impact my right cheek. A crack was heard from the impact but I stood my ground. I looked over to see the guy who tried to take the camera with a look of pain and fear on his face as he cradles his now broken hand, close to himself. I only smile at him as I feel the sensation of Hell's fire travel up from my chest and over to the rest of my body.

The Rider was out and boy was I hungry. With a swift motion of my wrist, the lasso that was firmly wrapped around the captured perv, disintegrating him into black ash on the red dirt. The other guy screamed and tried to run like his friend but it was all for nothing as I whipped my lasso towards his back slicing him in half with the searing flames of vengeance; he disappeared instantly like, magician’s flash paper. 

I laughed slightly at how quickly two petty souls were taken but all victories come to an end when you forget about the fact that criminals are usually armed. A loud bang came from behind me and I turn slowly towards the sound. The final guy held the girl close to his chest, one hand covering her mouth while the other held a Glock 43 aiming directly at me. I look to my shoulder to see a bullet hole through my jacket.

I briskly stride towards him with bullets flying directly towards my skull and ribcage but it did nothing. I finally spoke as the gaze from my empty sockets, fixated on his soul. My voice came out wavered and demented as I spoke, “You are. . . Guilty.” The girl was instantly dropped to the floor as he attempted to run and hide inside the old jailhouse from me. Bad move on his part, all I had to do was place my hand on the wooden door frame and the whole building was set ablaze. He screamed in agony but it soon ended as the flames were immediately put out with a wave of my hand.

I turned to the blonde who was shivering on the floor as she tried to stand up. I kept my distance from her, all while in my rider form to avoid being brought into the custody of the police. She staggers to a stand but something was wrong here. The girl was dressed again and the ghetto gag from before was removed. . . No criminal or scumbag would dress the girl they forcefully tried to make a porno with, let alone even take off her restraints.

She takes a step forward and I instinctively growl in return. She has a face of shock but it doesn't last long as her eyes locked onto my sockets with a glint of understanding wavering over them. I analyzed her carefully until her life story came into view.

_Kimiko Bedero, age: 15, Was brought here herself to escape the thugs. They followed her, through a . . . Portal?_

“He-Hero?” She quietly asked tilting her head while rocking a thick Asian accent. Both Mal and I copy her gesture as our curiosity deepened while looking at her. I didn't say anything, she was making my suspicion rise and I can't help but feel the need to press her for questions. She was standing, unmoving only for a slight shiver in her shoulders. She stood planted in her spot, either out of fear or sudden or the fact that anyone in this situation would be desperate for help. I knew the pleading look in her eyes, it screamed for help. Every human vessel carried the same look in their eyes whether they were guilty or if they wanted a savior; She was an innocent girl, I could sense that but. . . her demeanor and this whole situation is off.  


I finally came face to face with her, her eyes never leaving my sockets as a examined her, then I saw it. She didn't have a pair of clothes handy with her, her skin was regenerating the outfit she lost, even a silver chain necklace seeped through her skin and laid prominently on her collarbone. I finally concluded that she was one of those mutants that hang around at that high school with that bald guy in the wheelchair. I assumed she was on a class trip and was taken while they weren't paying attention.  


I turned away from her and walked to Aires as she waited for me, now transformed into a literal nightmare beast that even Hell could be proud of. As I mounted Aries, she snorted some flames before her own hellish eyes locked on the distraught girl. The girl doesn't say anything but only begins to sob one phrase over and over again, “le ni kaeritai. . . le ni kaeritai. . . Ie ni kaeritai. . .” In all honesty, I was sad to see her like that even if I didn't understand her.  


_§hə ı§ §äýıńģ. . . §hə wāňţs ţø ğø hømə._

Mal’s voice seemed echoed in my mind to the point where I could feel it in my ribs. I thought back,  


_How do you know her language?_  


_Həhəhəhə . . .Î’m â həłł əňţıţý. . . Whý wøůłđñ'ţ Î ķņøw?_  


_Well, do you think you could put the google translate on so I can help her?_  


_Həh. . . Î’łł đø ýøů øņə bəțťəř. . ._  


Immediately after he finished his sentence, her voice was clear and crisp but it wasn't until I started to talk that I realized Mal decided to break the language barrier with me too. I decided to revert to my human form and try to calm her enough for me to help her. “Excuse me. . .” My voice sounded awkward and foreign as I spoke but it was communication nonetheless. “How did you get here?” Her tear-stained face looked up to me with a hint of amazement but she immediately comprehended my question.  


“T-the men took me here. . . through a portal. . . where am I?” She looks around with a little more fear but her eyes locked onto my fiery orange irises once again. It sparked me as odd since she was one of the mutants, I thought she would have known her school would take her here. I answered regardless.  


“You're in the ghost town Calico, in Cali.”  


“Where?”  


“California. . . the less populated portion I guess.”  


“H-How far is that from Musutafu. . . In Japan?”  


“. . .” I couldn't answer her. I closed my eyes as I tried to remember the various maps I’ve studied while essentially homeschooling myself. My heart ached slightly as I said in a low voice. “That place. . . doesn't exist here.” Her eyes flashed despair and she sank to her knees. I took a moment to think about how I could help her.  


_Mal do you think that you could transport us all to where this girl lives? Reyes can teleport in his car. Can we use Aries to get her back?_  


_§ıņćə whəň đıđ ýøü. . . håvə ä błəəđıņğ həâŕţ? . . . Ů§űāłły yøû wăłķ ăwąy fřøm țhə§ə ţhıňģ§._  


_. . .I'm tired of waiting for my life to change._  


Mal was silent for a while after I thought that but then an idea popped into my head he could hear it. You promised to take me for a ride. . . Right? I felt a shadow of a smile reach my face as I could feel him channeling power through me to Aries. Her hooves began to spark to life with hellfire, I lead her in front of the girl She looks upright as I extend my hand to her. She then hesitantly takes my hand and mounts a spot behind me on my saddle.  


“Where are we going?”  


“. . .I’m taking you home. . . but you can't tell anyone about this. Got it?”  


She was about to question me but she closed her mouth and nodded. I grabbed my lasso and channeled my power into my fingertips, my skeletal hand burned a bright blue as it made contact with the lasso. I gave it a spin overhead until I bring it down once again right in front of us, making a crack like a whip. In the place where my lasso cracked, fire trailed down to the floor along with what seemed to be spurts of lava and electricity. A rift opened in front of us scaring Kimiko behind me and making her wrap herself to my back tightly. Aries was not fond of the chaotic portal in front of us either and whinnied a little in despair. I knew this was bad and Reyes seemed to be losing himself more and more at night when he used his powers but, this was all I had left to help. I knew my physical body would be exhausted when I finished channeling my energy and I couldn't just wait for the next Asian girl to pop out of a portal just to be almost raped so I could send Kimiko back home.  


I took a glance at her to see if her eyes were closed and thankfully they were shut tight so I could let a piece of myself go and allow the rider to take over. The flames enveloped us instantly sadly my lasso actually burnt to ash, but that wasn't important at the time, right then Kimiko was my priority. I give Aires the command to ride forward and in an instant, we were galloping towards the rift.  


Passing through the rift, I couldn't feel anything at all, it was way too quick to even process the feeling of passing through dimensions but what I did feel was Aries disappear from under me. I panicked a little until I looked to see Kimiko still firmly holding onto me but it seemed like bits of herself were falling apart like a faulty IKEA table. Thankfully we made it out of the rift onto the grimy streets in a cul de sac like the neighborhood but we landed on the ground, in an alley.  


It was raining and I only change back to my normal self to look around me more analytically and try not to disturb the populous. Aries was gone but I didn't have time to worry about that my mind could slip at any given moment. I look around some more until my eyes lie onto Kimiko. Her body was steaming and bits of her skin trailed with heat blisters and open gash wounds of burnt flesh littered her arms and legs. She smelled like a roast that's been left in the oven for a little longer than it should have.  


I scrambled towards her while my body uncontrollably twitches from the rider inside me reacting to the darkness of the night. I managed to lay my head on her chest to listen for any sort of movement. I heard her heart, it was slowly beating as she breathed shakily in slow long breathes; almost as if she was sleeping. I pick her up gently as I possibly could and try and find a hospital for her.  


I stagger the empty streets, making sure that I was concealed within the shadows and if a pedestrian walked past, I would position Kimiko to look like a girl who simply was too drunk to walk home. She would stir in between random intervals of time and gratefully it made the act more convincing while also reassuring me she was still alive. We finally made it to a clinic but as if faith hated me any more than it did, the clinic was closed. I set Kimiko down on the glass wall of the clinic. I felt myself shake from fury a little and I could already sense the spike in criminal activity as the rider grew restless. I was panting on the glass until my hot breath fogged the glass door in front of me. It wasn’t until I looked above me to the door’s frame that I noticed something helpful; the clinic had a complicated-looking security system.  


I looked to Kimiko and see that bits of her skin came back in to cover her wounds. It looked like someone placed wet paper that had been thrown over her open wounds. I had an idea, but I didn't have much time and if the police here are anything like the ones at home; they would respond to a robbery in 30 mins max. I take my jacket off my fidgety body as quickly as I could and wrapped it around my arm until I could feel the leather rub against my knuckles firmly. I bring my hand over my head and close my fist within the jacket and shatter the door in front of me as I impacted it. Soon enough my theory was correct, a loud alarm pierced the quietness of the street. I take one last look at Kimiko to see her eyes locked on my figure, her eyes were half open and she had a sad smile on her face. I look away from her but I say one last thing before I bolt into a different direction,  


“God bless your soul. . . Kimiko.” After that, I ran away. I got away a good distance and hid from the scene in a nearby alleyway that connected the streets. The police showed up earlier than I anticipated with a notably faster time than any L.A.P.D. troop would arrive so I had that going my way. I was relieved to see the cops tend to Kimiko but, what threw me off was the actual cops. One had ox-like horns coming out of his head while his female partner had hair that resembled wet cement. I was thrown off for only a little until I saw cement-hair place Kimko in the arms of Ox-head while she enters the dim building of the clinic’s reception office. I could feel myself relax for only an instant but now I had a new problem; the night was at its peak and I'm in the middle of . . . Musutafu, Japan in another dimension, and on top of that I can only survive with what I have on hand. My iPod that hopefully didn't get scorched by the rider, My wallet with the currency that's most likely invalid here, and probably the biggest migraine imaginable from ignoring Mal’s appetite. In the middle of my mental rant and drunken stroll out of the shadows, I sensed sinners close by, I turned the corner and begin to hear the shouts of a robbery in progress. I begin to giggle as I stumbled towards the commotion. My mind kept infecting my mood with every voice I heard.  


“P-please just t-t-take the groceries and t-the purse, leave my mom and m-me alone!” 

_A boy. . . he sounds scared._  


“Heh. shut it you little shit. I want what I want. . . and what I want is your body as a vessel.” . . . 

_A sinner . . .a delicious sinner_  


“Help! Please, someone-”

. . . _a scared. . . woman_  


“Can it lady! Or your son dies!”

. . . _another sinner_. . .  


I look down the street to see two men hustle the voices into a dead-end alley. I began to giggle but I allowed this giggle to softly make its way into my demeanor. I reached the scene, One of the men were similar to the cops from before, he had a freakishly stretched out face with his smile seeming too big for his face. The other one was skinny but held his larger than normal fingernails strategically around the boy’s wrist while his partner held the woman by the throat and with his opposite hand, held a knife to towards the boy’s eyes. The boy had a fairly normal face with a few freckles to compliment his round face. He shared both green hair and emerald eyes with his plump mother. His mother held a small umbrella close to her chest like it was a lifeline. Both of them were tearing up and shaken and I knew these sinners were big issues, this meant Mal would get a meal tonight.  


I tried to be sneaky but I just couldn't control myself as my giggles grew louder and echoed off the brick walls with the street lamp shining brightly behind me. They all look to me as I sway back and forth, I was composed enough to slowly bring my hand up and allow my spirit of vengeance to take over as I point to the attackers in question.  


“Your souls are stained. . . with the blood of the innocent.” They both look to each other and burst into laughter and begin to mock me. The skinny man retracted one hand of claws and held the boy in an arm lock behind the head while the other drops the mother.  


“What is this? Some kind of joke? Go home kid before we take your life too.” The smiley guy said with venom in his voice but it didn't scare me, it only made me smile. They had a murderous aura in their eyes but it only seemed to thrill me. I let out a quiet laugh as my swaying stabilized back into a standing position. My eyes burned with rage and I could visibly see them flinch as I snapped my neck towards the skinny one with unholy swiftness. With one glance I saw the evil behind their smirks and glares.  


“You killed your brother. . . just so you could have daddy accept you . . . hehe. You are only the yes man to him . . . he isn't even your dad. . . he's your thug boss.” I did the same to Mr. smiley, but this time I said something that made his smile frown.  


“Your interesting, you want a new body?. . . for his boss. Pity that your only his drug sniffer dog and that's all you’ll ever be to him.” Shock and terror were visible in their eyes until smiley screamed, “Shut up! You psycho shit! You don’t know anything!” In a flash he threw the knife he had on hand and smirked in delight when I gasped for breath as it makes its mark in the lower quadrant of my abdomen. The woman let out a shrill squeal of fright but quickly covered her mouth as smiley looked to her with anger.  


“I told you already. . .” He brought his arm up with a closed fist, “Shut. . .” He reared the fist behind his head.  


“Up-”  


“Nooo-” The boy being held hostage called out in desperation for his mother’s well being while smiley was infuriated with any sort of sound she made but I interrupted them both with my actions. Thanks to my speed and height, I caught the fist before it impacted the woman’s fair yet plump features. I only close my eyes and smile as I feel his feeble strength struggle against my palm all while the knife was still impaling my stomach. After this, I ask him in a sickly sweet voice,  


“So are we having fun yet?” I clenched my hand into a fist and a sick crunch was heard as smiley’s bones shattered in my hand. He yells in agony as I toss him against the wall where fingernails were holding the boy hostage. Before smiley could impact the boy, the green-head stomped on fingernail’s foot as a distraction to reach his mother.  
It was skillful as it was tactical for both of us; soon both of the idiots fell on one another a little winded but fingernails took action and grew his fingernails at an alarming rate towards me but I didn't need to move, I planned on him sticking me. His nails dug into my flesh like dulled needles and the pain was awful but that's when I smiled widely allowing Hell to break loose. The rider was coming and boy was he having a hungry  


My hellfire engulfed me with a slight ‘floom’ sound and I knew it was time to get a little crazy. I looked around to the spots were each cuticle broke through my jacket. My empty sockets landed on his bony face, and I only let out a roar of rage before I grab onto the knife in my stomach and melt it along with his gross nails within my fire. He seemed more scared than in pain by this, but when I used my swiftness to get into his proximity, it was all made better with the fear in his eyes.  


I growl a little before I allow my distorted voice say, “Hungry. . .” I grabbed his neck with my bone bound, flaming fingers and forced him to stay paralyzed in place while I open my jaw and begin to feed on his tainted soul.  


“Look out!” The boy’s voices shouted catching my attention but at the worst possible moment. As I looked over to the area where I heard his voice, smiley’s fist impacts my jaw with tremendous pressure, causing me to drop fingernails and stumble back a little ways from them. The boy was quick to react as he took the umbrella his mother was holding and began to fight back the criminals with the pointed edge of the umbrella-like a knife. He made a couple of slashing motions before smiley gave him a sucker punch that sent him flying towards his mom again, knocking the wind out of him. In the midst of this, I felt something loose and heavy on my face. I realized that my jaw had been dislocated and was just hanging there like a Christmas ornament. I face the family of two for a moment only to see the terror and . . . concern? in their eyes. The boy stammers, “A-are y-you oka-AGH! YOUR J-J-J-JAAAW!” I nodded to him in response and dust myself off before I realized what he was talking about. I popped my jaw back into place and looked to the two ne'er do wells and let my blue flames flicker with a more luminescent/ominous glow to show I meant business.  


“You're pissing me off.” my ghastly voice makes itself known again as I stride towards them briskly and immediately grab their throats, pinning them to the wall of the dead-end street. Fingernails reacted by trying to stab me again but I looked like his nails were becoming even more brittle by the minute as I hold him there. I look over to smiley, to see that he was smiling as wide as ever but, something was different about his eyes. They held a haze resembling just about the same as someone who put cheap tape on a glass marble. He smiles even wider until his teeth show the pink of his gums but then, he evaporates like a smoke bomb.  


“You have a powerful quirk psycho bitch. . . But my quirk is sneakier than yours.” I felt something pointy wrap around my neck and yank me upwards towards the sky. Apparently, smiley wrapped a ninja whip around my skull and decided to hang me by one of the building's, out of service, fire escape. . . How did I not notice it before? I don't know. I was just hanging there for a little in exhaustion and let my flames fade out by the rain. I was beyond exhausted, I felt like a battery on fifteen percent, barely running and draining quick feeling all while, I just felt the cold drops of rain drip down my skull but I didn't miss a beat of what went on in front of me.  


The boy from before had his limits and began to scream and slightly whimper, “Y-you can't stop here. N-n-not now!”  


“Shut up!” smiley commanded but the boy persisted.  


“I-I can see your tired a-and badly injured but. . . You gotta get up!-" he was punched in the face by smiley and fell to the floor but his mom was quickly at his side as he held his cheek. “Izuku!” she screamed his name. “Your a hero aren't you? Then come on and save us! Even if someone as powerless as me can make a stand. . . I’LL FIGHT WITH YOU!”  


_. . . Iz . . .Izuku . . .?_  


My mind heard the name repeat itself and I knew now that I had to choose a situation I have never been in. I either give myself time to ‘recharge’ but possibly accidentally harm Izuku, his mom, and possibly other innocent souls in the area if I go berserk while simultaneously wasting too much time. . . Or expend all my energy completely and rely on their kindness if I want fewer casualties than needed. So far the ladder rules favorable and hopefully, charity is present in their characters. I don't know these people or this place, so being careful was my only option.  


“I said SHUT UP! PSYCHO BITCH IS DEAD AND-"  


“You shouldn't have done that.” Smiley slowly turns to me to find the rest of my energy giving me the appearance of an enraged corpse -more than usual. My fire was swirling at this point like a waterspout and I could feel even more heat radiate in my eyes. I assume that they held the vengeance stare at full power now so I decided to make use of my situation.  


I grab the ninja whip and channel my energy to it. The blades point into a more intricate and sharper design, the leather handle bubbles and singed with my intense heat, while the iron beneath it seeps through with various designs of angry looking skeletons and boney fingers wrapping themselves around the tip of each individual blade. They roughly formed a claw-like design.  


Smiley had officially lost his name as complete terror took over him. I've had enough with his bullshit and decided to end him before my time was up. I give the ninja whip a good flick and charge every bit of anger I had into the chain. My fire snakes its way to every individual tip of the whip until it glows white from the intense heat. The chain meets my target and wraps around him tightly, each blade pierces him and gives him the agonizing pain of being branded like cattle twenty times over. He looks to me as he screams furiously but all I do is shoot him a bird and say.  


“See you in Hell.” with a simple yank, he was merely gravel and ash. I felt a soul enter me and boy did it feel refreshing. I couldn't enjoy myself for very long since fingernails were trying to use his ability to climb the dead-end wall in hope's to escape but it was all for nothing.  


I used my whip once again to pull him towards me. I grab him by his shirt and hold his head to meet my skull once again. “I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry! Please have mercy!” He pleads with that stupid look of desperation all lowlifes have. “ . . . Mercy?” he seems to squirm more whenever I spoke but my grip was tighter than any clasp. “Sorry . . . fresh out of Mercy.” He begins to whimper but I talk over him “Look into my eyes . . . Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. . . Feel their pain!” He gives into my commands with scared obedience and stared into the swirling terror that lies within my sockets.  


His eyes were smoldering within an instant, I let him go and he drops to the floor the same way his friend did. Like gravel and ash falling silently into the grime that covered the concrete. I had one last thing to take care of before I let my body give out. I turn towards the family once again. Fear was written on their faces and they were shaking like leaves. . . I was hesitant but I couldn't hold this form forever. I walked towards them slowly in hopes it would relax them but I only seemed to stumble as I walked. I crouched down to their eye level not saying a word as I examine them. Izuku had a huge blue bruise swelling on his cheek while his mom had a laceration trailing from her left eye to the bottom of her chin. I reach towards them but they retract in response. I froze in place and looked at my hands now understanding what I could do for them to trust me.  


I turned back into my human self but, I kept the energy alive and well within both my hands. I closed my eyes and opened them again to see their shocked expressions. I reach out to their faces again this time even slower.  


“W-w-what are you-"  


“I-Izuku. . . Look.” Izuku was interrupted by his mother as I gently place my skeletal hands on their injuries. I took their injuries and allowed myself to endure them. My job as a Ghost Rider was to punish the guilty by making the sinners suffer through the pain they inflict on others; That's what Johnny and Danny have always taught me. . . That also meant, me being a sinner myself, I could endure other’s pain as long as a little bit of myself stays with them. After all, being a rider is my repentment.  


I opened my eyes again to see their awed but grateful expressions but held with sad eyes. My face throbbed with pain and I could faintly feel the small trickle of blood crawl down my neck. I look to both of them with a small smile with what energy I had left before the world around me went dark and I felt my body slump onto another person . . .  


. . . And that's how I ended up here. So far . . . My memories are still fuzzy but, that's how I remember meeting Izuku and Inko Midoriya.


	3. In the Now

The darkness is awful, you would think that being a creature of hell you would get used to it but the truth is that it only reminds me of loneliness. My eyes were closed but I was still alive. . . Sort of.

_Ňıćə jøb ķıđđø. . . Ýøú øvəŕ ďıđ ıț. . . øń łøw pøwəŕ ťøø. . ._

_Shut up Mal. . . I know I was weak but at least you got to eat, so quit bitching. He chuckled a little before taking a rest himself, meaning the night was ending soon. I could feel something cushiony under me while something cold rested on my head._

“Izu. . . . . towels. . . . . .water. . . . bandages.” All I could do was lay there while I heard the lady's muffled voice. I felt something pat my face and cooled my skin. It felt comforting, I remember Alejandra putting an ice pack on my head and stroke my hand when she would visit on the days I had a fever. I then felt my shirt lift a little allowing air to reach my skin. I panicked but all I could do was frantically look around behind my closed eyelids. I then felt a hand touch my stomach like it was tracing an invisible picture that wasn't there. I assumed this was the mother’s hand as I heard panicking footsteps enter the room we were in.

“I-I got the water and bandages. . . AAAAAAAGH! MOM YOU LIFTED HER SHIRT!!!” I heard something fall to the floor with small thumps and the splooshing of water fall to the ground.

“I-Izuku relax, I-its it's only her tummy. I need t-to help fix these . . . bruises?. . . I thought she was stabbed?” that last part I heard her mumble and I force my eyes to open. Everything was nearsighted in my field of vision but I could see their facial features more clearly. I groan from the intensity of the light on my irises which catches the mother’s attention. The mother makes eye contact with immediately and holds one of my hands with her own while her other hand continues to clean my face.

“S-sweetie. Sweetie! Can you hear me?” I strain a simple nod before returning to my normal laying position. She sighs in relief as she continues.

“You're going to be okay. You were hurt by some villains and we are gonna take you to a doctor an-"

“No . . . No doctors.”

“N-no? . . . Why not?” I assume Izuku’s voice was talking to me through the blur. I stay silent until I take a deep breath and answer.

“They will . . . Lock me away.” 

“Lock you away?” Izuku's mother spoke again. “ . . .Are you a villain?” I answer after a couple of seconds, “. . . M-monster.” She looks away from me, assumingly in the direction towards the origin of her son. She then looks back to me and asks in the most motherly tone I've heard in my life,

“. . . What's your name, Sweetie?” I don't know what compelled me to trust these people but I assumed Mal had something to do with it. I felt myself slipping from consciousness again but I managed to barely answer her question.

“E. . . Eve.” My head lulled to the side and my breathing became deeper and rhythmic I felt my eyes shut and roll towards the back of my skull. The last thing I heard was frantic screaming before the darkness consumed me again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time skip. . . Brought to you by Captain America.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Burning. . . Fire. . . And screaming. . . It rang in my ears like the aftermath of an explosion.  
Ashes from the sky fell like black and gray snow as I lay on the ground, paralyzed. There was a figure kneeling on the ground. Past him in my blurry line of sight, a sacred building was being burned ahead of me. He was weeping as he held someone in his hands. . . Dead.  
Out of the darkness in my peripherals, I saw another man but he was walking towards the weeping one with a horrible smile and lifeless eyes, almost like a shark four weeks after being beached.  
He places a hand on the weeping man’s shoulder and says,  
“You will be very useful to me.” all of a sudden the man faces me as the orange and blue flames engulf the once weeping man. I could only see those shark-like eyes glow with an unworldly interest in where I was laying on the ground. He walks closer to me. . . Agonizingly slow as if he's enjoying the scenery.**_

I opened my eyes and sat up gasping for air immediately, not caring for the pain in my head and the strain from my various “injuries”. I panted a few times as I clutched my heart and stomach not daring to close my eyes, being too afraid to return to that dream. 

I finally calmed myself enough to notice my surroundings; I was on a couch -in an apartment seemingly- with very humble decor. I look over to my right to see the family from before staring at me with startled expressions. I sit up a little more properly as I pushed my back the farthest it could go into the backing of the couch, unaware of what the two might do. 

“Eve-chan, dear. It's okay, we are not going to hurt you. Your safe.” The mother spoke softly and quietly. I didn't move from my defensive position but I did allow my feet to touch the floor. I felt like a scared animal at a zoo, it was a miracle that my soul and body survived the energy burst but this was new, even for me. Usually, people would just leave you where you crashed, assuming you were dead or drunk in these situations. She reaches her hand out towards one of mine and pauses as she waits for me to react. 

“What are you doing?” My voice was a little hoarse but the edge was present in it as I questioned her. 

“I just wanted to check your temperature. . . Y-you were burning up earlier. . . I-is that part of your quirk?” There was that word again, ‘quirk’. One of the idiots said it in the alley.

“What's a quirk?” They looked at me funny when I asked that.

“You know . . . Quirks?. . . T-the skeleton th-thing you can do. F-from the alley when you saved us. It was r-really c-cool.” I paused for a moment when Izuku said that and examined his face, he was red at the ears and nose as if he was embarrassed. I then answered with a slight sigh,

“Izuku, Quirks are silly traits people have that make them cuter. . . There's nothing cute about my powers . . . I'm a monster.” 

“H-how did you know my n-name?” I stiffened without letting them catch on. I came up with a quick lie and pointed to a door that says ‘Izuku’ on a weird sign hanging on it. “That's not your mom’s door I assume.” He blushed madly at that and honestly seeing someone that flustered was both weird but endearing. . . in a way.

“Your accent sweetie, it's a little foreign. . . Where are you from?” The mother asked with innocent curiosity. At this point, I could sense she had no bad intentions so . . . I decided to be somewhat more honest.

“I’m from a place called America -Los Angeles- to be a little more specific.” She gave me a curious look again and I knew that meant trouble; now I know that sinking feeling Kimiko must have felt when I said her home didn't exist from my side of the portal. That's when I got a little excited and began to question them.

“Do either of you know Kimiko? When I helped her, she said she lived in Musutafu, Japan.” 

“N-no I'm sorry. . . Is she your friend?” 

“No, she was the girl I helped before she got hurt from the. . . Portal.” My eyes cast down as I tried to remember but I knew that if I tried to do that again, I might kill myself this time around.

“Portal? . . . Is that how you got here?” I nod to her question while I hold my head, trying to stabilize my train of thought. She places a hand on my shoulder and rubs circles on it soothingly.

“Do you know someone we can call to help you? Your parents must be worried sick.” 

“No . . . I'm alone here. . . I don't have parents.” I felt her shake slightly when I said that which caused me to look at her. She looked like she was about to breakdown crying so I quickly had to add,  
“I do have guardians but I don't think I can reach them from here. . . like I said, a portal brought me here.” the tears didn't seem to stop threatening from falling out of her eyes. I look to her son for help but he seemed to be in the same state she was in but a little bit more anxious.

_What's with these people here?_

“Uhm. Can you explain what's a Quirk here? You don't have to believe me about being from somewhere different but. . . That would help us understand each other.”

“O-okay.” Izuku sat down in front of me while his mother took a seat next to me on the couch.

“Well, 80% percent of the world currently has some sort of superpowers like you or my mom.” he said almost enthusiastically. I look to his mom and begin to ask,

“You have powers Mrs. . .”

“Oh! Midoriya. Midoriya, Inko. B-but please call me Inko -a-and yes. . . I can attract small objects t-towards me.” She then lifts her hand towards me, seemingly levitating the cloth from my head and allowing it to float over into her hand. 

“Nifty. Helps when you're looking for your keys I guess.” She gave a small laugh and holds her face in the cloth all while I look back to Izuku to continue.

“U-um and the powers w-we as a race decided to call Quirks. Some people use their quirks for bad. . .” He trailed off for a moment until his face lit up like a Christmas tree surprising me a little.

“Then there are heroes in this world that stop those bad guys! Those are our heroes and I wanna become just like them.” I swear to anyone else who saw his face right now would agree with me when they say they saw an angel of purity in his face.

_You cinnamon roll. . . what is this place doing to me?_

“How do you become a hero? . . . What I mean is, what's stopping you?” He looked at me for a moment with something in his eyes. I don't know what it was but he looked anxious after that moment was gone. 

“U-u-um w-well I don't h-have a quirk. . . I wasn't born with one.”

“What does that have to do with anything? Where I'm from heroes aren't always born with powers. . . We are kind of segregated from the rest of the world if they found out if we did.”  
He looked at me a little shocked until he asked, “What do they call you where you are from? O-or what do they call people with Qui-Powers?”

“Uhm. . . Take any insulting name I suppose -Freaks, Weirdos, Monsters- the list goes on. . . It's really when you go out and make a name for yourself that they recognize you as a hero.” I sighed in between what I was about to say next,

“There is this school for kids who have powers but those are the only people I can think of with naturally born powers. Even those kids are called ‘Mutants’ amongst the populous.”

They look at me with disbelief and almost disgust and to be quite frank it was awkward.

“Um. Judging by your faces that's not the case here. . . You said you wanted to become a hero Izuku. How do you do that here?”

“Oh! Well, First you go to UA and then you-" Izuku seemed to ramble on a million words a minute and I could not attain it all. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Inko smiling proudly yet sorrowfully at her son and me. Just to stop him I grabbed both of his hands and said,

“I'm glad your excited about heroes and it seems that they are welcomed here but, I wasted enough of your time. I will take my leave now.” I let go of his hands and begin to stand but Inko immediately grabs my hand and says in a worrying tone. 

“You can't sweetheart. Your fever is still through the roof and besides where would you go?” I mentally kicked myself for sharing too much information but try and counter her.

“Thank you, Mrs. Midor-"

“Inko.”

“. . . Inko, but I can't stay here. I need to hurry and leave before I cause you both trouble.”

“Sweetheart. I don't think your thinking this through. If you were to leave on the streets now, you would look more conspicuous than you already have presented yourself. Plus I believe that I should take your kindness for saving both Izuku and my life and pay it forward.”

“but-"

“By that I mean, I want to help you in some way possible. I wouldn't feel comfortable with myself knowing I sent a 14-year-old girl out on her own to brave the world.”

“. . . I’m guessing you went through my wallet and found my ID card.” She got flustered for a moment until I interjected, “Its okay. I think you were just trying to find a number to call right? But I don't think you can read English or Spanish very well.” 

“U-uh y-yes. . . A-anyways as I was saying, . . . How about we meet halfway and say until you can find a way home or at least a place to stay, you can stay here. . . Deal?” She stuck her hand towards me. I looked to Izuku to see if she was serious but he seemed as blown away as I was. I look to her hand and stare at it as I begin to have a mental conversation with ‘myself’.

_Mal is this real? Is she really making me stay? . . . More importantly, is there a way for me to get back home?_

_Ýøű ćāň §əń§ə §hə ı§ ťəłłıňğ ţhə țŕúťh. . . Å§ føř hømə. . .Đø ýøű ŕəăłłý wāńț ţø ğø bàćķ?_

His responses were right. . . I hated it when he was right. Sometimes I wished he was wrong when it came to my emotions. I snap out of my thoughts and gently grab Inko’s hand and shake it gently but I don't let go after shaking it.

“Ms. Inko, I wouldn't feel right just being a freeloader here. I will try and work for my payment to give you as rent money. I will also help in protecting both of you from horrible people in the world.” I smile I genuine smile as I begin to let her hand go but as I let her hand go, a small blue flame escaped our grasp. I look to my hand in confusion but then look to her for her reaction and see an aura around her with little flowers around her head she didn't see the weird blue flame through her closed-eyed smile. Izuku was already off the floor and gave a small bow before he outstretched his hand to shake assumingly.

“H-hello, I'm Izuku M-Midoriya. I w-will be yo-your h-housem-m-mate.” He was shaking like a leaf when he stood there, you would think an earthquake was going off. I thought it was precious so I returned his bow and grabbed his hand to gently shake as I gave my introduction. 

“Hello Izuku Midoriya, My ID says my name is Korbyn Eveangeline Cunningham. . . But please call me Eve or Eevey or any nickname you find fitting . . . As long as it's not insulting.” I let out a small giggle and his face turns a shade of dark red immediately. His body stiffens as well but this only made me want to laugh at his demeanor.

“Eve-chan, sweetheart. There is still something I need to know.” I look to Inko as she asked, seemingly out of her dazed world.

“W-what is your quirk- I-I mean p-power! I-if it's not too personal b-because I don't want to be rude or-"

“It's okay to ask. I am going to be living on your couch for a little so I think it's fair to ask.” She visibly calmed down but Izuku was practically bursting out of his socks waiting for my answer.

“My power is sort of a curse, I have the powers of a demon-like being living inside me. We co-exist to fulfill each others . . . ‘requirements’ for being together as part of a deal. . . I'm known as ‘Ghost Rider’ at home it's kind of a long story which I promise to tell when it's the right time.” 

“I understand but make sure you tell us sometimes.” She gave me an award-winning smile that was infectious and I couldn't help but smile along with her. “Yes. Ma’am.” I felt happy, so so happy. I wonder if this is what having a proper family is like? It didn't matter, the only thing I felt on my shoulders was the weight of what I might be in for if I returned home. 

A stream of footsteps caught my attention and I noticed that Izuku was exiting his room excitedly with a small notebook in his hand. He sits down on the floor in front of me again and asks,  
“D-do you m-mind telling me about your p-powers and moves?” He practically sparkles as he waits for my answer and I simply could not get over his adorable demeanor. Like this shit will give you type 10 diabetes from how sweet his innocent aura is. My heart squeezed a little when he smiled but I nodded in affirmation, afraid my voice might crack.

_Am I dying? I never get like this around people. Only adorable animals make me feel this way._

Inko leans over and semi-whispers, “I'll make some tea for the both of you, I have a feeling this is gonna be a while. . . Welcome to Japan, Eve-chan.” I look to her and give a warm smile all while Izuku skimmed for a blank page in his notebook, muttering incoherently things.

Thank you Inko, Thank you Izuku, and Thank you Lord for your kindness.


	4. A New Life

As soon as the morning light hit my eyes, I jumped off the sofa just to fold the blankets and set it nicely on its arms. To be honest I have no idea what the age restrictions are here but I will try to find a job regardless. I wrote a little note for the Midoriyas that I will be back soon and started off into the city. This place was really pretty and reeeeaaallly bright. Home was never this bright, even on a good day in the L.A. outskirts seemed to have a haze over the sun. As I walked down the street I noticed a sort of farmers market a good ways away from the apartment complex that read, "Tatooin shopping District". It was truly adorable and I couldn't help but smile at how it reminded me of the flea markets that would go on in West Covina.

I walked into the market absentmindedly but my dazed thoughts were cut short when I sensed someone stealing. . . I guess there's one in every universe. I quickly turn around and grab the unknown person's wrist in an iron clasp. 

"O-ow. Ow. Ow. O-okay I didn't want that man's rotten strawberries anyways."

He drops the sack in his opposite hand full of the delicate fruits back on the stand and walks briskly out of the market after I gave him a final squeeze on his bones. "Thanks, kid. . . You have the reflexes of my daughter when cake is in the room." I turn to the stand owner and am greeted with a crooked smile under a tattered old hat and an unruly beard of white and pepper with his curled hair to match. He met my fiery eyes with his soulful ones and I knew he had something on his mind about me.

"Thank you and sorry to disrupt business. I'll be on my way."

"Oh now don't be like that. These bones aren't what they used to be but this mind of mine is quick as a whip." he shakily stands up and outstretched his hand over his products to me.

"I'm Slader. But you can call me chief or better yet, grandpap."

"Why would I need to call you any of those?" he gives me a sly grin and grabs a hold of my hand and shakes it firmly as he can. "I'm welcomin' you to my business of farmin'. These folks like to take what they can see but judging by those fire-colored peepers of yours. . . You can see way more than what's on the surface." I had to chuckle at his demeanor. I sensed no strings attached, no evil intentions, not even a lie in his sentence. I peeked a little into his head and finally understood his mystic ways of speaking. . . He had the power to peek into my head for current knowledge. A nifty power but seriously dampened by time by age.

"Glad to be on board chief." He flashes me another crooked smile and comments, "You start on Monday. Best get on home kid. I imagine that you got some company to keep." He gives me a green and apron before I head off back to the house.

I swiftly make my way past the streets, sparing a glance at my iPod for the time. It was 6:45 am. hopefully I could make breakfast for Izuku and Inko before they went on with their day; the same goes for me. I make it into the house swiftly and quietly but I wasn't the only one awake. Inko was already bustling in the kitchen making omelets and a packed lunch for Izuku for Monday . . . I think.

"Oh! Eve-chan! I was wondering when you'd be back. Anyways since you are back, I have something important to tell you."

"Good Morning Inko and I have some news too. . . Wait, how important?" she takes my arm and sets me across from her. She seemed so giddy as she rushed from the table back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She sets her eyes on me with a wide smile

"So I thought it would be best if you could watch over Izuku at his school. If you don't want to, of course, that's more than-"

"I-I would like that. A lot actually but. . . wouldn't that be more trouble for you? And I don't really know how to act around people." I interrupted her out of the thought of meeting new people excited me but, I honestly felt sad at the loneliness I might experience; This time with people around. I must have made a face because Inko caught it and asked,

"Eve-chan. Is there something the matter? . . .Have you not been to school before?"

"Um. No ma'am. . . I was homeschooled in a way." Inko finishes her housewife duties in the kitchen and sets plates for the omelets on the table. She gives each person in the house a plate, some silverware, and sits down herself and begins to eat her omelet while I do the same after thanking her for the food.

"Well I think you might like school and if you don't want to, you can always help me at home. . . O-oh! I've been rambling on about school and I didn't get to hear what you wanted to say."

"Oh! Um. I wanted to say that I got a job." I showed her the apron with an angry-looking bunny as its logo with a strawberry in its paws. "The farmer's market a couple blocks away. The man offered me a job. . . I think it was called Tatooin or something." Her face lit up a little and she seemed to sort of gaze at me with a twinkle in her eye. She was about to say something I assume along the lines of 'that's wonderful' but we both heard a bustling of footsteps as Izuku made his way to the kitchen half dressed for school. He looked like he was panicking to the point the purge began but thankfully I caught him by the neck of what looked like a uniform as he was about to rush out of the room.

"Heeey there Broccoli Boi. Woah! Izuku where's the fire?"

"I -Oh! Good morning! -I need -late for school-" He was speaking in fragments and I knew this meant I had to do somewhat of a one-sided conversation with him. I've had something like this happen before back in L.A.

"Izuku take a breath and sit down for a second."

"B-b-but I can't I-I'm late-"

"For what?"

"s-school." I gave him a look that seemed to make him fidget a little. I sighed and gestured for him to sit down. he complies, setting his messenger bag on the ground next to him. I chuckle a little with Inko joining in my fit of giggles. Izuku looks to me questioningly and I finally explain to him,

"Izuku. . . It's Saturday. You're not late for anything except breakfast." He looks down embarrassed but I rub his shoulder for a little security and that seems to perk him up a little and give me a bashful smile.

"Well that was eventful but why don't you join us in eating so we can tell you some news this morning." Inko chuckles as she holds her cup of coffee with a humble demeanor. After the homey breakfast and the relaxed discussion with a little protest from Inko about the dishes, I took all the plates and forks to the sink as we all talked about the topic of heroism and school.

"Izuku, you mentioned before that people go to school to be a hero. . . Is it like a career here?" His eyes met mine with such excitement I thought he was going to burst for a minute.

"Oh yes! It's a very respected profession here! They are called Pro Heroes! They make money on how flashy their quirks are while also getting fame from the media and the number of people and crises they apprehend." He rifles through his messenger bag and pulls out a notebook journal and opens it for me as my hands were preoccupied with scrubbing the plates.

"See, this is Crimson Riot, the Chivalrous hero. And this is Air Jet, the Buster Hero -Oh! This is BackDraft. The rescue hero, and-" He was flipping through so many pages that it all looked like a messy blur of wonky drawings and various squiggles. He also began to mutter and mumble some incoherent things but, I didn't wanna ruin his moment; he looked genuinely happy that someone was interested in something he takes pride in. I could tell two of his fingers were carefully holding two places in his book.

"Hey Izuku, you're bookmarking that page . . . Is your favorite hero on that page?" He snaps out of his daze and nods with so much force he looked like a bobblehead. He immediately flips to the page and lo and behold was the most muscular dude I have ever seen in my life . . . Like bodybuilders would ask him to direct them to the nearest gym, yet there was something familiar about him that I couldn't quite place.

After finishing up the dishes and setting them to dry, I dried my hands and joined Izuku at the table again to further look at his log of heroes . . . or pro heroes if I wanted to get specific.

"This is All Might. He is the Symbol of Peace and he is the greatest hero of all time and ranks as #1 hero. He never runs from a crisis, he is super strong, and even in desperate times, he is always smiling." The fact that Izuku didn't stutter or mumble about All Might and the rest of the pro heroes proved his passion for this sort of thing and in all honesty, it's pretty adorable.

"So are you gonna try to become a hero?" I regretted that almost instantly as I watched his face fall a little.

"It would be a dream come true. . . b-but, I'm quirkless." he said flipping his notebook to close but I stopped his hand and flipped to the other page I saw him label with his fingers earlier.

"W-wait Eve-chan. Don't l-look it's e-embarrassing!" Just as he finished I found the page. It looked like he drew a costume similar to what All Might's figure as a 'symbol' represented. It was a green bunny looking suit with a smiling mask and big red sneakers. I look up to him to see he is looking anywhere else but at me with a red face and ears to match.

"What's embarrassing about this? All I see is the hero costume your gonna wear when you become the next greatest hero." he looks up to me shocked and I return his expression with a smile as I continued,

"I've mentioned yesterday that where I'm from people aren't always born with 'quirks' like here. . . Well, you could say the same about me. I wasn't born with this power, it was part of a deal. . . We have a sort of saying back home. 'Heroes aren't born, they are made.' . . . And what I think about that, is that you become the greatest with yourself instead of wishing to be someone else. All it takes is time, dedication, and a good sense of moralistic passion."

_Okay seriously Mal, what is this place doing to me? I sound like Danny after one of his 'cheer up' lectures. ___

__

__I sigh a little when I get no response and turn my attention back to Izuku to meet him looking at me with tears pouring from his eyes as they stream down his face at an alarming rate._ _

__

__"Oh god -I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" he stops my sentence instantly with a hug and I - having the social skills of a fucking onion child- just sat there too shocked to compute how to interact._ _

__

__"Thank you Eve-chan. . . You have no idea how much that helps." I guess it was nice to get a hug from him, it was the first hug I've gotten from someone besides Danny and it was a little awkward but, it was nice regardless. I look away from Izuku for a moment to see Inko smiling with a contorted face of happiness and sadness as she looks at me. I smile awkwardly in her direction but then get back to Izuku._ _

__

__"Um . . . Izuku. I'm glad I helped you but . . . don't you think it's dangerous to hug someone you just met yesterday? Especially if that someone is as dangerous as me?" He stiffens and let's go of me instantaneously and begins to say a string of apologies._ _

__

_Well nice Job Cunningham, you scared the child . . . And right in front of your damn landlord._

___ _

___"I-It's okay Izuku, I'm sorry. I'm just socially awkward that's all." I let out an awkward laugh and pat his head. God his curls are soft *coughs* excuse me. He looks up again with a faded red trail across his nose and sits up a little more properly to meet my eyes._ _ _

___ _

___"I have a question Izuku -Oh! And Ms. Inko can you please join us for this question?" They both perked up at my voice almost like puppies when they see their owner has a treat. Inko takes her seat with a laundry basket in hand and begins folding some towels, I grab a couple and begin to fold a few myself as I spoke._ _ _

___ _

___"Do you think. . . with enough time and if I go to school as well. . . Could I become a hero too? Hypothetically speaking if I become a hero alongside Izuku. . . would I be seen as a normal person here and not just someone who was young and a menace?" They both looked at me with silent stares and unreadable expressions. If I could blush, now would be the time but sadly my sun-kissed skin doesn't let the red in my face show very much. However, that doesn't mean I can feel the heat rise to my face when I felt embarrassed._ _ _

___ _

___Inko gave a small, all-knowing chuckle and remarked, "Well a very wise person once said that with enough time and effort anything is possible." I looked down a little as I continued to fold clothes and smiled softly._ _ _

___ _

_God, please listen to a sinner's prayer and bless the Midoriyas. They deserve your kindness for their generosity._

___ _

___And so I told Mrs. Midoriya that I will happily go to school and protect Izuku and herself as long as I did my part around the house as well as find a place to stay while I'm here. I didn't want things to change but I couldn't help but think about the riders back home. That night I was up worrying about them with only Mal to keep me company._ _ _

___ _

___Mal said to me that night that riders, had the natural ability to walk across planes of reality but that didn't mean it came without consequences. The consequences being that any portal opened by a rider would require a soul for him to keep in order to travel. I guess it didn't matter if it was good or bad because the soul 'we kept' in order for Kimiko to make it home was Aires. He said if I ever needed her just whistle. Kimiko was another subject I had to think wholeheartedly about but didn't ponder too much about it._ _ _

___ _

___Mal and I decided to check on her while we were out purging souls; without waking up the Midoriyas of course. After a couple of hours of purging souls, Mal decided to be an ass an open some obvious truths to top off today._ _ _

___ _

_Yøű ķńøw . . . ťhəý đøńţ ťŕü§ţ ýøů._

___ _

_I know Mal. I wouldn't trust me either. . . Who trusts someone that purges souls?_

_Hėh. . . §øůňđ§ łıķə §øməțhıňğ bıbłıçăł._

_____ _

_Like we know anything about being holy._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

For two years, life went on like that until I eventually made enough money from both working for Slade and working on farms for other farmers to buy my own apartment. It wasn't too bad and it paid very well. Izuku and I were in the middle of finishing our last year of middle school and with every school, there was at least one asshole and that asshole was Katsuki Bakugou, who I love to tease and act like a general bitch back to him in return when he decided to be one as well.

From what I could tell and from what Izuku has told me, he has issues and this water runs deep. He was an issue but nothing I couldn't handle; for Izuku though it seems like misery. Inko often asked about Izuku when she visited me after school and work but I could only tell her so much because I promised Izuku to be lowkey about 'Kacchan'. Inko also visited me at my apartment when she had time which, really surprised me.

She often came to chat and check up on me; I never thought this would happen but it was a nice feeling through my exhaustive schedule. Every so often I would try and ask Mal to send messages through my iPod to the other riders at home but it was always the same answer with him, 'Əñjøý țhə řıđə.' or 'Ńøţ jû§ţ ýəť.' I'm honestly sick of Mal's bullshit but I've learned to just go with the flow with his advice as we both learned things sort of happen here out of our control. Mal would always say something along the lines of 'It is God's will' but it ticks me off that my powers had to confined to the night and the fact that I had to defeat criminals and restrain them from killing them but, the rider doesn't play that way.

My powers seemed to evolve while living here; they seemed to become attached to my emotional state which meant trouble for me. Finding ways to being an ideal hero, a normal teen, and living alone is tough but being discreet about it is tougher. . . I think Slade is the only one that knows about my struggle but he has never voiced his thoughts to me. Guilt always found its way to me in the mornings, especially since I hide this from the Midoriyas; for all they know, I went berserk that one time in the alley and never did harm again. There was also the case of Kimiko, I often passed by the clinic I vandalized and try to look for her in the crowd of people but she never was there. Life goes on I suppose, and so will I.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_____ _


	5. I love! (but mostly hate) People

I have to admit, I love school, and some of the people here. This school thing is kinda stressful and the people here are cool but it's definitely an experience that I enjoy . . . I'm kidding about liking people or school but the drama makes things interesting here.

"Cunningham-sama! We are going to be practicing outside in the courtyard today!" Shingomai Wisteria, or as people like to call her, 'The Tree Whisperer'. I just like to call her Wisteria in English and she honestly loves my Spanish accent . . . That's cool I guess. "Hey Wysteria! That's great but can you help me check on one of my friends please?" She excitedly nods and walks beside me humming a tune with each step she takes. I would consider her a good friend but I would feel too guilty to call her a friend if I lied about not having a quirk.

We soon arrive to the front of the school but it seemed like we had beat the rest of the performing arts class. I was about to begin stretching but a faint thud caught my attention. I look behind me to see a journal lay pitifully on the steps of the school. I heard a mix of laughter and a familiar shout, with that familiar shout ringing in the muffled chaos I managed to recognize that this was Izuku's hero journal and by the looks of its flimsy pages, that ass Bakuhoe got a hold of it.

I took the book tightly in my hand and began to climb the closest tree to the open window and gave Wisteria the signal to ask the tree to grow.

She nodded placing her hands on the trunk giving it a friendly kiss and immediately, it grew thicker and fuller and began to lift me to the window where King of Nitroglycerin and his bitch ass cronies stood still chuckling.

"Hey! Sweaty!" Bakugou stopped instantly within the second he heard my cheery voice pierce his ears. His glare would have killed more people than I have purged as a rider. I loved the glare it meant he was gonna be easier to tease today, his cronies looked at me with slight blushes and contorted faces of humor/disgust as they looked at me.

"Bitch! who you calling Sweaty!?"

"Well since you're the only one who answered, you. . . Sweaty." I smirked as I could visibly see his veins rush with hot blood. His gang seemed to silently snicker but not quite enough as he snapped his head back at them.

"Shut the hell up, you pieces of shit!" They look away from his red eyes as I just enjoy the show.

"Cunningham-sama! Don't set off a bomb so close to the end of school!" The teacher calls as I look over to him with the same amused expression I've been wearing.

"Sensei! Where is Izuku?"

"Midoryia ran out of the room looking for something while he ran past me in the hall." I gave the sweetest smile I could muster as a thank him but that smile fell slightly as Bakugou grabbed my attention with his usual greeting.

"Oi! Quirkless bitch don't ignore me! You and Deku are in my way of becoming the number one hero! You and these extras so be useful and die"

I never let my smile fall as I allowed him to grab my uniform by the collar and be inches away from my face. His glaring eyes never left my amused ones.

"Well, that's not very hero-like, Sweaty." His eyes pulse as he begins to ignite mini-explosions within his other fist.

"Hows about a kiss to calm you down?" He let's go of me as the entire class screams in unison while some of his 'friends' looked pissed. He looks confused at first but I grab the back of his neck and lean in close while Izuku's book lays on the branch behind me.

"Hey let go you Bi-" before he even finished his sentence, I already kissed the edge of my clenched fist and gave him a good right hook.

"Drop me now Wisteria! Hurry before he comes around!" Wisteria takes her hands off the tree and the branches snap beneath me like skewers holding the weight of a bowling ball. Thankfully being in this performance class, you learn something about acrobatics from its talented students.

"YOU BITCH!" Katsuki was raging to the point that he almost seemed like he would jump out the window and go after me but, his cronies held him back pretty securely. His teacher closed the window immediately as he continued his rant behind the thick glass. I only smile sweetly at him as he fogs up the window with his heavy breathing. I was about to stick him a bird but Wisteria stopped me.

"C-cunningham-sama! Stop!"

"Sorry. Sorry. It's just really fun to tease him."

"That's teasing him!?"

"Yep." I smile to her proudly as I take my time to retrieve the notebook. She just gave me a look and remarked,

"Honestly. . . Sometimes I don't understand you at times."

"Probably a good thing." She just rolled her eyes but the soft taps of footsteps from the entranceway. Izuku appeared slightly out of breath and frazzled. . . As always.

"Hey, it's my Broccoli Boi! You looking for this?" I wave the notebook around a little in my hand as he comprehends the situation. Wisteria tapped me on the shoulder as she gave a shy wave goodbye when she spotted the rest of our class.

"E-Eve-chan!" he briskly walks over to me and carefully examined the notebook as I hand it over to him.

"I'm sorry about your book but it managed to keep itself together so, it must be fine."

"T-thank y-you E-Eve-chan." He looked a little sad as he stared at it's darkened cover. He sighed and continued,

"I-I had a new hero entry to show you. . . I-I guess it will have to wait." he looks at me with sad eyes. I only roll mine in return with a playful smile. I began to mess with his hair as I try to lift the mood.

"You know after school we might spot some more action, so don't sweat it. Besides, I have a half-day of deliveries today, so we can build a new book for you." He looks up at me with sparkling, tears pricked eyes and began to smile.

But as soon as the mood was lifted, a sharp whistle caught our attention, and my teacher, Fern Sensei gestured for me to join around the corner of the school.

"Well, I gotta go." I turned on my heel but, ran backward to wave to Izuku and shout, "Catch ya later Broccoli Boi!" He waves back awkwardly and turns to go back inside.

_That was fun._

_**(*SpongeBob narrator voice* later that day.)**_

"So you saw Kamui woods was about to use his special move? But Mt. Lady used him as a distraction . . . call me speechless, I would never have thought of something like that."

"I know right!? And he's an emerging hero, that makes him unpredictable for villains!"

"True but doesn't that kind of quirk take a lot out of someone and take away from Kamui's fame?"

"I'm sure he can handle himself."

"You're the expert."

" Heh. T-thanks for saying that." But I think All Might would have much cooler with his awesome laugh and smiling face and-" He rambled on and on about All Might but for me, I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard slime slush on the floor. I sensed someone watching us but I had no time to analyze the scene, I just had to get to Izuku before that person did. I ignited my hellfire in my hand and launched it behind me towards the sound which followed by a slight howl of pain. Izuku stopped in the middle of his sentence as the sound of calamity brewed behind him. A slurred voice rang in our ears, it echoed slowly as we passed under a tunnel.

"You would have made the perfect skin suit for me with that quirk of yours. . . Too bad you're a girl, I'll take your friend instead." He launched himself towards Izuku, I tried to aim my hands to grab ahold of the villain but I missed just barely.

No. No. No. No. No! No! No! No! NO! NO! ŃØ. I had to shake my head as I launched towards Izuku myself to attempt to save him. The villain was slowly but surely forced his slimy body into Izuku's mouth. Izuku's struggling noises was probably the trigger for me.

I stuck my hands inside the blob and was about to set him ablaze until he took his attention off Izuku for a minute to talk to me.

"I wouldn't do that girlie, my body could be made of flammable liquids. . . You wouldn't want your friend to burn now would you?" I look to Izuku's pleading eyes and twitched slightly as I snapped my eyes back to the villain . . . Big mistake. His slime then entered my airwaves and began to suffocate me more quickly, giving me less time to react. Izuku's muffled screams became more frantic but I ignored his cries and locked my sights on the slimy villain.

_Now. . . I'm piş§əđ._

My blue flames trailed from my neck and fingertips igniting almost effortlessly onto the villain. He cries in pain and releases me but Izuku was slowly going limp his tears were enough fire for me to destroy a city. I was about to give the villain my penance stare but something flew past me with a deep voice erupting behind me.

"Have no fear. You are safe." Both the villain and I turn to the voice to see that it was All Might, standing right there with a grocery bag.

"Now that I'm here that is." Apparently what he threw at the villain was a manhole cover. He stands to his full height with his demeanor preparing to do something awesome. He winds up his fist back right as I use my speed to maneuver out of his way.

"Texas Smash!" as he let his fist punch the air, you would think a tornado passed over that one area due to how powerful that wind was. The villain howled as his form was obliterated by the wind releasing Izuku. His eyes were half-lidded and dazed with under oxygenation. I quickly make my way over to him and grab him in an instant. I pressed my ear to his chest and was relieved to hear a relaxed heartbeat. He was out cold the moment I grabbed him but at least he was still alive.

All might went straight into action to capture the villain before he got away. While he was occupied I tended to Izuku but I knew that I couldn't do anything when I was irritated, all I could do was make sure his breathing stayed normal as I let myself calm down enough to think rationally. I set him down on the street and placed my hand on his chest, I thought it would help me relax or be comforted that he was okay and thankfully it worked in increments. I felt someone behind me and felt my temper rise again, allowing my the tips of my hair to catch fire with my blue flames. I turned swiftly behind me in a defensive stance over Izuku and let the rider in me growl an unnatural growl.

The person behind me was All Might with the slime guy in a soda bottle. I took a deep breath and relaxed to the point where my flames were extinguished.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought you were the villain trying to sneak up on us." I apologized with a hint of panic in my heart.

"HA. HA. HA. That is okay Miss." He gave me a pat on the back as of to say no hard feelings.

"Do we need to call a doctor?" I asked him looking into his concealed eyes. "No. No. He should wake up soon."

"Good but, before you go. Can you do something for me." I looked around and grabbed Izuku's journal for All Might to sign.

"Oh! I get it! An autograph yes?" I nodded as a response as I hand the book and pen to him. I smile up to him and get a clear glint of his blue eyes but that was immediately contrasted by the drop of blood at the corner of his smile.

"Here you go Miss . . . ?"

"Oh! Cunningham. Korbyn Eveangeline Cunningham but my friends call me Eve."

"Hah. Hah. Hah. What an interesting greeting and name. It sounds foreign, American?"

"I am but that's a long story and your running out of time." When I finish that sentence he physically stiffens and directs his smiling gaze unmoving into my fiery eyes.

"Cunningham-sama?sama what do you mean?" I gesture for him to come down to my level and he hesitantly complies. I reach into my pocket for a tissue for a handkerchief and wipe the drop of blood away from his face, I then whisper into his ear,

"Your quirk takes a lot out of you in this form so I'll keep this brief. I'm not from this dimension but I do know a troubled soul when I sense it. . . Do not worry about your secret, I can keep it. I only ask that you do not strain yourself too much. Please protect the people here."

I back away when I heard Izuku stir. I turned to tend to him but, All Might continue our discussion as discreetly as he could.

"What did you mean 'not from here'?" I look back to him again and decided within my heart that maybe I should trust this hero that Izuku idolized so much. I lift my hand and allow it to ignite within my blue, revealing my skeletal hand.hellfire, showing off my skeletal hand

"I harbor a horrible power to most. I've dedicated my life to purge souls stained with innocent blood. I've also dedicated my life to protecting the innocent, the only way I know how." I say quietly as possible from any nearby eavesdroppers but audible enough for him to hear. My hand went back to normal and I smiled sadly to him. He was silent for a good ten minutes as I making sure Izuku's state was stable. I felt a giant hand on my shoulder and a small chuckle as he said,

"So strong at such a young age."

"Hehehe, No. I'm just young and a menace." That earned a loud laugh that seemed to act as a trigger for Izuku to come back to reality.

He shot straight up from laying down, He seemed confused at first but then he gave me a hug and said,

"E-Eve-chan! I thought I was a goner!"

"Oh really!? Did you see my grandma by any chance? She made the best cookies."

"E-Eve-chan. . ." He sweat-dropped at my snarky comeback when he let go and all I did was giggle. I cleared my throat to get his attention back again.

"By the way, there is someone you should thank." I gestured to the great man behind me and when Izuku laid his eyes on the guy, my ears felt like they were about to bleed from how close he was to my ear when he screamed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Thought we lost you there! But you seem to be full of energy now!" I smiled at how frazzled Izuku's face looked but I had to hold in my laughter as both he and All Might continued their conversation.

I looked to the bottle in All Might's pocket intensely, the sludge villain was knocked out but he didn't have eyelids which made the rider in me get a little anxious on an easy soul to snack on. I only took my eyes off his pocket when Izuku screamed, opening his notebook to reveal All Might's autograph.

"Thank you! Thank you! This will be a national treasure to my family for generations a family heirloom for-" I stopped Izuku mid-sentence and grabbed onto his fluff of green and commented.

"Izuku I'm happy that you're excited but you are going to give yourself a serious case of whiplash." All Might laughs his mighty laugh as Izuku mutters/apologizes.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That was very amusing Cunningham-sama but, I must get this guy to the police so they can take care of him. Welp stay out of trouble. See you around."

I nod at this but Izuku seemed clingingly persistent. "You're leaving just like that?" All Might tends his arms as if he was stretching for a marathon before he said, "Now stand back, I'm going to launch." He squats down and I closed my eye to shield them from the intense winds of his single leap as he absconded from the scene. When the wind settles I begun to speak to Izuku,

"So a family heirloom? Don't you think that-" I stopped myself when I realized that my friend was no longer by my side. I frantically look around until my eyes scan skywards to the shrinking white, yellow, and . . . a green dot in the sky.

_Shit!_

I began to eternally panic on how much trouble I would be in if Inko found out that I let her son basically allow himself to be turned into a human bottle rocket by clinging to All Might's leg. My mental panic attack had to wait as I noticed something almost microscopic fall from the dot.

_Oh Shit no!_

I didn't even bat an eyelash as I began to sprint in the area where I saw the dot fall from the sky. I could only imagine the worse scenarios as I dodged people and cut so many corners within alleys as I desperately hoped that I get to the spot that I assume Izuku's body landed. Eventually, I ran into a spot of construction where the road had I giant hole within it. Bystanders gathered around to watch repair heroes and interns fix the road but I was in no mood to wait. I backtracked to the open street behind me and held up my fingers to my lips and give a sharp whistle. Soon enough, a familiar clopping of hooves and an excited whinny came from behind me. Aries came galloping behind me at full speed and did not slow down for a minute.

I begin to sprint next to her as both the bystanders and construction crew get anxious as we approach, the hole in the ground. I look to Aries and grab hold of the neck of the saddle and climb aboard almost effortlessly and we ride with immense speed. A big guy that looked like a character drawn from a video game pushed people away and outstretched his hands as he shouted, "Stop! You can't use quirks without a permit!" I couldn't stop even if I wanted to but I just took Aries' reigns and gave them a good whip gesturing for her to go faster. Her hooves spark a little as I prepare myself for what comes next.

All I do is shout to the cartoon guy, "Duck! It's an emergency!" Aries wickered a nose full of blue flames as she reared her hind legs and jumped over the chasm of a pothole and the cartoon guy. Everything seemed to go through slow motion while I was suspended in the air with Aries; I only side glanced the ground as I saw everyone stare in awe. The cartoon guy seemed to have used his quirk to be absorbed into the ground, only allowing his head to materialize on the ground with his clothes scattered; He seemed to look at me with a slight grin of impression and challenge but I didn't care. Soon I faced forward once again and saw the ground close in on Aries' hooves. We soon came in contact with the ground and we soon were about to turn down the next street to the pinpoint I made of the probably fallen Izuku. I heard faint cheers and shouts from behind us but, I was too focused to even look behind us.

Aries and I made it to a small alley that was deserted of any life but I found what I was looking for and was relieved to find that it wasn't Izuku but instead, the sludge villain in his bottle. I sighed out of breath slightly but was smiling to myself nonetheless. I gave Aries a kiss on her snout to show my appreciation as I pat her flank, signaling for her to leave and rest; she leaves with a blissful straight and disappears like a mirage in the desert.

I walk closer to the bottle and make eye contact with the sludge villain and allow a cynical smile to shadow my lips. I pick up the bottle and begin to give the villain a penance stare as his scared eyes never left mine but I was cut short by a familiar voice and had to immediately set my eyes back to their normal golden color.

"Oi! Quirkless bitch! Your gonna pay for giving me after school detention!" I turn to see Bakugou and his posse looking at me intently while Bakugou himself created a small explosion in his hand to annihilate the can in his hand. He smirks as he destroyed the can within his grasp and I only roll my eyes as I comment snidely with my sweet smile, "Was that supposed to scare me?"

He frowns and briskly walks towards me until he is inches away from my face.

"Say that again, I dare you." His voice was low and menacing but I didn't even blink as I just turn away from him and begin to walk away from him interested.

He immediately grabs my arm that held the bottled villain and shouts, "Don't Ignore me you quirkless trash! Why don't you and that useless Deku go and die already?" I try to tug my hand away but it was no use if I wanted to continue to make people believe I was quirkless. I look to him and comment in a low voice, "Let go."

His friends visibly have a chill run down their spine while Bakugou grinds his teeth into a smirk and retorts, "Or what?" He then ignites an explosion on my arm causing my arm to be consumed with the pain while the bottle flies into a different direction. My eyes never left his blood-red orbs. He seemed to get visibly angrier as I didn't even flinch at the pain but instead, I pivoted his fingers to reach mine as I held him there in a painful handlock. I look to his friends as if to dare them to try and fuck with me but my eyes widen as I see the villain emerge from the now open bottle and briskly make its way towards his two friends.

In a split second, I let go of Katsuki and push both of his cronies out of the monster's path. Luckily I was quick enough to get them out of the way but the sludge villain was persistent with his plans on a vessel. And made a grab for Bakugou and begrudgingly, he was successful. 

To be continued . . .


	6. Battle Royale

The sludge villain looks back to me and I could see a visible smirk in his eyes as he scans Bakugou and remarks, "Perfect, I like a skin suit with some fire. The girl is too much of a wild card for me." I could see Bakugou's eyes widen as the gross villain began to grow.

I immediately toss the two idiots away and scream at them, "Run you, idiots!" They spared no time absconding the scene but I had one more headache to deal with. I race towards Bakugou but the villain was faster, he quickly encases Bakugou's body within his own grimey self and escaped to the street knocking me down in the process.

Luckily I was a tough cookie and running from a rider made things more exciting in my eyes. I whistled for Aries as my pursuit after Bakugou got heated. He made various turns and twists in the street allied but Aries and I pulled through almost immediately but, my breath hitched when I saw where he made his presence known in broad daylight. . . The Tatooin Shopping district. He must have hidden behind one of the kiosks or within a stand nearby because he seemed to disappear and no one seemed to notice a thing in their everyday lives. I look around frantically as I leave Aries behind to go and find any traces of the two but I'm only met with a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see its Slade I sigh as I look into his soulful brown eyes for any sign on where the two and all he does is look to a lone stand with fireworks.

"Take care of them Kid, I got some evacuating to do."

"Thanks, Slade-"

"I said call me grandpa! Damn it!" I just rolled my eyes as I sprinted towards the firework kiosk but when I could faintly make out the kiosk price sign, the entire thing erupted with a huge explosion. sending me flying back a few feet. There was loud ringing in my right ear and I squinted through all the smoke as my eyes stung. The villain made himself known and sadly that explosion affected many people around the kiosk as well.

To my left was a small boy that seemed to be enjoying a shopping day but now lies on the ground covered with small blisters, unconscious. Next to him was an old lady but not just any old lady, it was Mrs. Tiniyani. She made weird candy using her quirk for the kids to behave in the Shopping District, or just cause mischief with their weird side effects. She was laying on her side, thankfully her quirk was gummy and allowed her to get hurt on a minuscule level but it seemed her arthritis in her knees was enabling her to move. Finally on my right was a middle-aged woman with a seeming concussion as her head bled a little bit.

I had to act fast and hopefully, Bakugou would be able to last while I worked. I immediately head for the boy and Mrs. Tiniyani. With my unnatural speed and agility, I scooped Mrs. Tiniyani to hang on my back like a baby koala while I cradled the boy like a baby. I set them down at safe distance with Mrs. Tiniyani saying,

"You trouble maker! Your lucky our Slade's kid or I would have beat you with my cane!"

"I Love you to Mrs. Tiniyani but we need to save this conversation for later."I then gesture to the boy as I look back to the scene of running citizens and the fight for Bakugou's body.

"Take care of him, find his mom, and get out of here."

I dashed back into action when I heard Mrs.Tiniyani's voice muffled cheer shout "Kick his ass!" I smiled a little to myself using my speed as I sprinted towards the lady. She was lying on her back, allowing me to see her chest rise and fall steadily. Bakugou was shouting and coughing as he rebelled against the villain. I carried the woman on my back because of her concussion and the fact that she was lengthy compared to my height. Thankfully I got her to safety when the heroes were making their way to the scene. I couldn't stop though; the innocents screams of terror buzzed in my skull like angry bees. I had to go and get this guy's soul, Mal's hunger wasn't the issue this time around thankfully, but that doesn't mean he gets frustrated when he loses a meal.

I ran straight for the duo grinding my teeth a little as my sprinting feet ignited with small sparks of flames. Soon enough, my powers got a little out of control as they engulfed my calves flames flickering at my knee caps. I took a running start and immediately took a flying leap and side kicked the villain in one of his eyes. He howls a little in agony before he focuses his gaze on me with a shit-eating grin. I knew what he was doing; he was trying to get me angry and fly into a blind fighting frenzy and boy was it working. I kept my breathing controlled as I sprinted towards him again. Ignoring the heroes assertive voices. I jump again as I fake a kick for the moment and allow my fist to ignite with my blue hell fires as I punch the villain. It backfired immediately as his gross sewage wrapped around my arm and launched me into the destruction zone of a crumpling shop. I stagger to a stand pop my knack and go after him again with my unholy growl accompanying me. The villain laughs as he tries to swipe and blast me with explosions from Bakugou but I was simply too fast.

"Heh. For an annoying school girl, you got a white fox thing going on with you. Too bad guys like these can't tame a fox-" I set my hands on him and ignite my arms to the point where my uniform and his liquid body boil at the contact of the intense heat. He recoils in agony and all I comment is,

"You talk about as clean as that shit water you call a body." Oh, how I love when the tables turn; he screamed an angry shout forgetting about Bakugou for a split second to the point each of us can communicate with each other. 

"YOU BITCH! I DON'T NEED YOUR-" He was cut off by slime guy again due to his shouting I roll my eyes internally at his pompous stupidity but I had a bigger problem to deal with. Even though debris and rubble littered the streets, the villain managed to find a flaming piece of the cart from the kiosk and toss it in my direction. I caught it with my strength but immediately after I set my footing to better support the weight, his arm comes directly to my abdomen; setting off an explosion and hurling me towards the glass windows of yet another building. I was getting frustrated and my stamina would eventually die off but my dexterity was endless in these situations.

"Sweaty! Try to pull yourself apart without your quirk! More people are gonna get hurt!" He looks into my glowing eyes with two readable emotions, desperation, and cohesion. The villain chuckles as he comments,

"You really value this kid's life, don't you?" I didn't answer as I never broke eye contact with his gross bug eyes.

"Let's put that theory into effect." he the contorts Bakugou to face me directly as the slime on his body absorbs shards of glass debris nearby.

His waters then lift themselves high into the air like spiked octopus tentacles. I knew what he was gonna do and I needed to act fast. The glass shard faces Bakugou and came down with soft motions to Bakugou's figure.

Timed seemed to slow down as I ran towards him his eyes were fixated on the sharp pieces about to impale him and he immediately closed his eyes shut when he thought the pain was about to come to him. Thankfully, I had enough strength to use my inhuman speed skills to reach the objects instead of him. Our noses -or where I assumed his nose would be under the sewage- were a few inches away from each other as the immense pain of glass met its mark on my shoulders and back. I growled in agony from the moment the glass blades lacerated my muscles, thankfully it was just my muscles but it hurt like a bitch nonetheless.

I look up to see Bakugou's crimson orbs to see something I only sensed in the lowest part of his soul. . . Fear. He muffled a couple of screams but I stopped him with my own words so that the villain couldn't catch him off guard but blood loss makes me say weird things.

"Katsuki. . ." I huffed before continuing with a slight teary, smirk.

"You have. . . really beautiful eyes." I dropped to my knees as I felt the pain become more immense when the fresh air hit my wounds, meaning the villain took the glass out of my back. I dropped down to the floor in a sort of sitting position with my head looking down at the floor I cried in agony as the dusted air whipped into my wounds but I was grateful it was only half a muscle deep and didn't hit my organs that would have killed me instantly.

I heard a commotion behind me to see that the heroes had finished evacuating the last of the injured and handicapped victims and were racing towards us. I stagger to a stand as I sneer at the villain once again and place my hand on his gross exterior again. I growled as I said in a low unnatural voice, my eyes burning with vengeance,

"I will see you in hell." my flames boiled in him after I removed my hand as I allowed One of the heroes to lift me off to a safe area to patch me up.

I let myself sink into darkness only to talk to a ghostly apparition in my mind, Mal.

_§o. . . Äřə wə gøńňä păý ă vı§ıț ţø §łıməř łåťəř?_

_Of course. You want a meal, don't you? Plus I could feel you getting angry when he left the scene a couple of times._

_Həh. . . Ýøůř ğøñňā bə țhâņķfūł føř mý . . . Jüđģeməňť§ §ømə đåý._

_When that day comes, you will disappear._

_. . . Břåţ._

_Man whore with a title._

_Ğřŕř. . . Jű§ț wāķə ůp §ø İ ćąń əåţ!_

My eyes snapped open instantly and I immediately knew that I was laying on my stomach, on a stretcher near an ambulance. I looked around to see the paramedics preoccupied with other victims to notice me melt the buckles of the stretcher releasing me to hide in the nearby alleys.

I rush into an alley quickly but an enormous explosion caught my attention as I reached the alley. Bakugou was screaming and thrashing as the villain grew more enormous. fading in and out of focus to really hear what he was saying but it must have been one of his high horse rage comments. My wounds slowly sealed themselves and I was thankful for the moment but, I couldn't get the look of Bakugou's eyes out of my head. I've seen that look before and it crushed me internally. When the last of my wounds closed, I heard footsteps and looked over my shoulder to the noise to see everyone audibly gasp as Izuku runs to the scene of chaos.

My eyes widened and my mouth contorted into a slight snarl as I watched him in seemingly slow motion. I look away only to throw my tattered school jacket and shirt around my waist, leaving me in my black tank top, school skirt, and singed thigh high socks with my dirty school shoes. My whole body ached for some cooldown time but I knew that this was a desperate situation.

"No. You idiot you're gonna get yourself killed!" Death arms shouted towards Izuku but it was pointless and I knew this all too well. I squat down to jump into the air as high as the rider's power will possibly take me and within seconds I was out of the alley and above the entire scene. I saw Izuku make it about three-quarters of the way there before he threw his backpack at the villain and lose his grip on Bakugou for a little bit.

Gravity was a cruel mistress and immediately dragged me to the world below but this time I felt like the world didn't matter and let a little of my psychopathic tendency for destruction slip in the form of a giggle. I heard a little bit of conversation between the two before I shouted to my best friend in a cheery tone of voice.

"Mind if I join the fun?" Izuku looks up with a teary face of relief and hope as his emerald eyes met my glowing ones. I smile an endearing smile before I land another fiery kick on the villain grotesque eyeball. . . thank god I wear shorts under these stupid skirts. The villain howls in agony but to me, it was pure bliss; a sort of refreshing ping landed in my heart and I simply could not stop smiling. I look to Izuku and wink as I say, 

"Go be a hero Izuku!" I didn't even let Izuku answer as I rushed off to distract the villain while he attempted to save Bakugou. Between every grunt and kick I landed on the villain's eyes, I listened to their conversation,

"Kachan. . . I couldn't just stand there and watch you die." I side glanced to see Izuku muster a small smile as he looked into his childhood friend's eyes. I shouted a happy moment as well as I will still off my destructive high.

"Same here! You are important. . . and that's why I'm throwing my life on the line too! . . . Now let's be heroes! PLUS ULTRA!" My hands ignited with flames as I jumped again towards the villain weak eyes and began to claw at them the same way Izuku was digging out Bakugou from his demise. The villain seemed to finally have enough as he tried to throw me off his . . . face but, to no avail. Instead, I jump off on my own and return to Izuku's side.

"Just a little bit longer kid." The villain's eyes lock on Izuku as he continued,

"But I'm done playing with you two!" He raises his gross waters and transforms it into a makeshift arm as he plans to pummel both of us instantly. I jump in front of Izuku in a dominant/protective stance as I watch the arm begin to come towards us. Many heroes shouted for our safety as they tried to reach us in time but they were just too slow.

The hand impacted something but it wasn't Izuku or myself, instead it was All Might. I look at him and relaxed a little as I watched and listened to him while he worked.

"I really am pathetic." Izuku's attention must have been too focused on the impact of the giant hand because when he laid eyes on All Might again, he said his name in an astonished whisper.

"I told you the traits to make a great champion but I see now I wasn't living up to my own ideals." With one move of All Might's arm, he broke free of the sewage waters and grabbed a hold of Bakugou's restrained arms. I grabbed Izuku's arm as I burned my feet into the pavement so deep that what would happen next, won't blow me away.

"Pros are always risking their lives. That's the true test of a hero!" A large amount of blood was spurting from All Might's mouth as he winds his fist up again like he did before. I knew what was gonna happen, he was gonna make a wind vortex again.

"Damn you All Might!" I saw the fire in All Might's glowing blue eyes as he winds his fist even farther behind his head. I keep an iron hold on Izuku as I prepare for what happens next.

,

"Detroit SMASH!" Just like that, the villain was pretty much gone from existence with one blow with the force of a hella powerful tornado, seemingly more powerful than his last one. When the wind cleared, everyone was in a state of shock, Izuku slumped in my arms from the brutal winds, and who can blame him. Bakugou was in the same position as he was. My hair had a windswept look to it as it landed in my face and partially touched the ground; my face relaxed a little as the scene calmed down but, I was still high off adrenaline but was . . . blown away . . . by All Might's immense power.

I felt a pitter-patter on my face and shoulders only to look up to see the clouds circling in on themselves as it began to rain. I smiled even wider as I gently set Izuku on the ground to free my feet from the asphalt. The dead silence was beginning to set in too heavy and I noticed the steady stream of blood dripping from his smile. I quickly hug his side as part of my act to wake up the crowd from the daze and set everything in motion.

"That was amazing mister All Might! You took out that villain and changed the weather! You're soooooo AWESOME!" My voice would be considered uncharacteristically childish and high pitched to anyone who knew me luckily, anyone who did know me was past out or stuck in a safe zone somewhere.

The crowd began to murmur until a euphoric cheer erupted from the crowd and when I looked up to All Might with a knowing glance as he staggered t stand a little, I helped him stay upright but I do so discreetly as I stand on my tiptoes to make it seem as if he was lifting me up.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

After that, the heroes collected bits of the villain except for one piece. I found remnants of his eyeball in a crumpled water bottle . . . I'm gonna deal with him later. The rest of him was sent off to jail in garbage bags and other waterproof containers. That brings us to now with me sitting on my knees, on the floor, next to Izuku getting our asses chewed out by Kamui Woods and Death Arms.

"You moron do you have a death wish or something?" Kamui nagged at Izuku while Death Arms continued.

"There was absolutely no reason or you to put yourself in danger like that!" I heard shuffling of debris and then they chewed me out too.

"You! Your just as much an idiot as your friend here!"

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" I paused a moment then looked to where I assumed was up as I said,

"Yes. Two things. First of all, I'm not sorry for rescuing some people and saving my friend. And secondly, I prefer to see who is chewing me out instead of through my hair. . . does anyone have a hair tie."

My long locks of hair were lifted as I could finally see the faces of the heroes clearly as Kamui used his wooden limbs to give me a makeshift ponytail band. "Thank you," I said as politely as I could before they chewed us out even more, most of it was just white noise to me but I can see that Izuku was trembling a little under their harsh woods; I seemed to make them madder when I didn't react visibly, to anything they said. 

While we were getting chewed out by the heroes, Bakugou got praised for his bravery. I mentally rolled my eyes as I listened in on how they were offering him agency opportunities so early. I look over to him for a split second to see him mean mugging Izuku from his spot on the ground. When he noticed my eyes, he stared at them with a little bit of a wide eye expression since I had that know it all look in my golden ones, I gave him a quick, soft smile as a way to say 'Your welcome you ungrateful shit.' before looking forward to receiving the last of my discipline lecture, letting my face dropped unamused.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Time skip. . . Brought to you by Tony Stark._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

When Izuku and I walked back to his house for dinner, he mostly walked in silence and looked at the floor, it was eerie and I didn't like it one bit. I poked him gently in the ribs which earned an involuntary chuckle from him as he finally met my eyes.

"You know . . . I thought you were badass back there. You even smiled when you helped Katsuki back there." He looked at me a little wide-eyed as I said that and responded,

"Y-you just called him by his first name."

"Well I helped his friends and him before the fight in the shopping district broke out, I think I'm entitled to call him something other than Sweaty at this point." I could see him sort of cringe at my prideful nature, must be because I'm American. I cleared my throat as I carried on the conversation.

"But you didn't answer my question. What's eating you?"

"It's just that I should be blamed for him coming in at the last minute instead of when we were about to get crushed."

"Oh?"

"When I grabbed onto his leg when he left the first time. I-I held him up for too long." I can see he was trying to be discrete and I give him points for that so I just leave the conversation there . . . but not without cheering him up first.

"Do you wanna try and design hero costumes for each other again?"

". . . ok." That wasn't a reply I was expecting. . . what happened while I was rushing through town? The walking continued in a less awkward silence until we heard shouting.

"DEKU! KORBYN!" We looked behind us to see a racing Katsuki.

_D-did he . . . Did he just use my actual name?_

He only paused to catch his breath as he continued to shout at us.

"Listen, I would never ask a weakling or a suicidal monster like you for help." My eyes downcast a little at that comment but I didn't tune out the rest of his conversation.

"Don't think either of you can look down on me. Got That!? I was fine by myself. Your just a quirkless failure who won't even cut it as a regular cop." He then looks to me.

"And you! With your bullshit about being quirkless so that you can hang out with a loser like him but, just remember . . . Your just an out of control freak who only knows pitying losers!" That comment actually hurt me but I didn't give him the satisfaction to see it on my face, instead, I raised my chin and forced a triumphant smile.

"You both didn't help me. You both did nothing and don't forget that." He stomped off in a huff. I looked to Izuku to see if he was alright and thankfully he was cringing a little with me but, I only pray he isn't too hard on himself because of Katsuki.

He smiled to the ground and I was about to say something until a voice scared Izuku to hold me out of fear.

"I am here!" It was All Might in his strong form and for some reason dating out of a deserted street like a creep screaming. Izuku screamed in shock obviously but I was too busy being suffocated by his chokehold at this point as he basically crushes my lungs and ribs.

"All Might!? Why are you here?" Izuku wouldn't let go until I started patting his arms signaling him I'm still here.

"I-Izu. . . can't. . . air." He immediately lets go and stammers an apology but I just wave him off to relax.

"U-um All Might how did you get rid of all those reporters?" I look to All Might with the same curiosity as Izuku.

"Hahaha! I stand for justice. Not gossip." He started flexing at this point but really I wasn't the type to watch guys direct traffic . . . okay, some people but not All Might.

"Because I, I am All Migh-*cough*". I saw this coming honestly; good thing I snagged a water bottle from the rescue crew before we left the shopping district. I hand him the bottle as he coughs a little more.

"Here drink this. To get the iron taste out of your mouth." He graciously takes the bottle of water and begins to chug it.

"Eve-chan! You know him in this form?" I just shrug and answer,

"I knew about his condition but I never saw him in this form."

I kept my answers cryptic and sub-normal in case anyone was around. Izuku must have caught on but still was confused physically.

"Young man I came here to thank you and also to discuss your question from earlier. " I was taken back by this and immediately became interested in his speech.

"If you hadn't told me about your life if you hadn't run into that fight. I would have been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd. So thanks."

"Oh no. It was my fault he was there, to begin with. . . I ruined your hard work. I wasted your energy and not to mention your time." Izuku's voice got softer as he spoke and all I could do was rub his shoulder and give him some kind words. 

"Izuku, it's actually my fault too. . . I went after the bottle to catch the sinner when he woke up. . . But I saw Katsuki and his gang and set them off. I'm sorry. You would have been out of harm's way if I wasn't so stupid."

"You both aren't at fault everything happens when it happens. And I'm not done with what I had to say." 

He looked to Izuku.

"You told me you didn't have a quirk." he then glances at me "And you told me a little bit about your secret. When I saw this timid, quirkless boy run into action with a friend who was willing to expose her secret to save a life, it inspired me to act too. " we both looked to him wide-eyed in astonishment as he poured his heart to us.

"There are stories about every hero. How they became great. Most have one thing in common their bodies moved before they had a chance to think, almost on their own." My heart lifted a little as it beat to a new sense of happiness that this guy managed to pry from my almost cold dead muscle. Izuku crouched near me as I heard him whimper but I knew this moment was for him and I could feel myself smile sadly with pride; I'd imagine this is what parent feels like when a kid graduates or something.

All Might continued,

"And today I saw that from the both of you." Izuku dropped to his knees as I smiled genuinely, this feeling felt amazing. It was new and it grew with a nice warm feeling. This feeling might have been the feeling of a right of passage to Izuku but for me. . . It was the feeling of having the praise of a fatherly figure.

"Young man, you to become a hero. And you young Cunningham-Sama are more than just Young and a Menace." All Might's words changed something in me and I felt like I could smile forever.

I got down to the floor and awkwardly held Izuku as I smiled blissfully to him and then to All Might.

"Thank you." I said with such serenity that I surprised myself. He nodded as he gave me a shadow of a smile before returning to his weird scowl resting face. I help Izuku more properly as he sobbed on my shoulder with tears of joy.

_I'm so happy. So proud. So . . . Blessed. Thank you, Lord, for bringing me here._

_. . .İț wâ§ mý ıđəa țø çømə həřə ýøů ķñøw._

_Yeah, but God takes me where ever he pleases._

_. . . Ýøůř řəłığıøū§ §ıďə ı§ §høwıňğ._

_Not even you can bring down the mood, Mal._

While All Might looks into the distance for a moment, I sneak the empty bottle carrying a bit of the villain's eye and give it the strongest penance stare I could muster. The eye fizzles and boils in the dingy container unable to escape my gaze. Soon it fizzles and evaporates into nonexistence, leaving only grungy water behind.

I set the water bottle down on the floor and give it a good kick in sheer joy still enjoying the feeling of being more than content with myself. All Might thankfully dismissed my behavior as silly excitement in soft chuckles.

I can be more than just . . . a young menace.


	7. Training is Hell

Izuku continued to cry but I didn't want to interfere. I could only imagine how much joy he was feeling at that moment. Having your dreams be confirmed by a hero is rare, even back home, but, to have your dreams unfold right before you and confirmed by the world's symbol of peace was like God blessing a normal person with wings to fly.

All Might's words had an amazing effect on the both us and apparently there was more as he raised his palms towards the sky and said,

"I deem both of you worthy of my power. My quirk is yours to inherit."

_This is new._

Izuku and I must have made a face because when Izuku asked what he meant by "inheriting" a quirk, All Might threw his head back and laughed like a wheezing teapot. "You should see your faces right now. Don't worry, I'm not gonna force this thing on either of you."

His demeanor changes after taking a few steps closer to us and begins to speak in -what I assume- his grande speech voice as he points to us.

"Listen well you two. This is your choice! Will, you accept my awesome powers or not?" I blinked a couple of times as I kept my poker face when he shouted. The blood coming from his mouth made his great speech from earlier lose its charm a little and make me want to giggle at him.

The words processed in my head a little but nothing he said seemed to make sense in how this world works but, it seemed like something that would take place in my world. I looked up to him as I begin to stand and said,

"You might want to tell us more about your quirk." Izuku nodded in agreement as we both looked at him with bewilderment.

"Very well, there are a couple of things you should know about my quirk. . . For years people have made guesses about my quirk, thinking it might be super strength or some kind of invulnerability. . . When people ask on interviews I always make a joke and dodge the question." He stops for a minute but I took this moment to ask him.

"Why dodge their questions?" He looks at me with his sad tired eyes and says, "It's because the world needs to believe that the symbol of peace is a natural-born hero like any of them but I'm not. There's nothing natural about my ability." I assumed he is so used to making grand gestures that it seeped into his resting form because he then made a gesture that begged for rain from the sky as he continued.

"I wasn't born with this power, it was a sacred torch that was passed onto me by someone else."

"Someone gave you this quirk? No way." Izuku's timid voice made its way into my ears but the confirmation from All Might was enough to send Izuku into a world of bewilderment of mutters and self-questioning. I guess this is what it feels like when someone tells you a brain teaser and you just can't help but think deeply about it.

Izuku was already underway on a hot so silent mutter as it seemed to escalate by the second. I cleared my throat to grab All Might's attention and succeeding. I gesture to Izuku with my eyes as if he had to do something. He nods in understanding but when he spoke his voice was unsure at the start. When Izuku continues to mutter, All Might then shouted as he continued his speech.

"You have to adjust your reality and accept this new truth. I can transfer my quirk to someone else and that's just one facet of my secret abilities. . . The true name of my power is 'One for All'."

All Might then proceeded to explain One for all in much greater detail and how the power itself carries on the previous owner's strength and abilities while simultaneously enhances its host with each transfer. It grows as it is passed and that was his greatest secret. Izuku looks to me with sad eyes before looking to All Might once again as he asks,

"But why would you give us a power like that? What if I can't live up to it . . . Eve-chan has already saved many people's lives, she deserves it more than me." I was touched by Izuku's words but I simply stated,

"Izuku, you already know I have a power of my own and it's very chaotic without this extra enhancement. . . I Believe in you more than my own abilities. You shouldn't doubt yourself." His eyes glittered with tears ready to spill but he didn't let them as All Might grabbed his attention.

"I have been looking for a successor for a long time and watching you both work together today as the rest of us watched idly is the makings of a true hero in my eyes." I watched as the floodgates in Izuku's eyes begin to tremble ever so slightly but never spilling. I gave him a pat on the back in comfort. I smiled to All Might and he chuckles as he says,

"Seriously you need to stop crying if you want my quirk and you need to learn to be more expressive. A smile could save a life you know." I only roll my eyes and shake my head as a response. I felt Izuku's arm muscles tighten under my hand as he lifts his head up to vigorously wipe his eyes.

He then looks to All Might and says,

"Okay, I will do it. Yes." the determination in his eyes could motivate anyone at that moment and I smiled to All Might myself and bow as I say,

"Thank you for the offer sir. Although this is a dream come true to have this gift, it's not really my dream. I bet Izuku will be the best successor." He looks at me a little confused alongside with Izuku's shocked. All might then asked, "What is your dream then?" I paused but answered quietly, "I can't say it out loud. . . But I would like you to help me train my body and mind to control my own abilities." They were both silent until All Might grunted in understanding as he said, "Very well then. If that is your choice. . . what can I call the both of you then?" I look to Izuku and examine him for a minute and then smile as I wittily say to All Might,

"Think of Izuku as your successor of the day and think of me as your agent of the night. Things seem interesting that way." My smile widens in a somewhat triumphant manner but it held genuine emotion in what I said. All Might chuckles a little but agrees.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time skip. . . Brought to you by the Soul Stone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

In the serenity of the early morning on the beach, Izuku and I were instructed to be there before the crack of dawn for some dexterity training. We arrived on a shore literally covered with trash mounds so high, we couldn't see the sun on the horizon line. As soon as the both of us arrived, All Might put us straight to work, Izuku pulling heavy objects and me practicing punching without my power. I hated this exercise since my punching bag was literally an ice box but I guess the repeated pain in my knuckles will eventually numb themselves away. . . doesn't mean they hurt any less. I gritted my teeth as I kept punching the icebox until my knuckles bled.

"Hey. Hey, Young Cunningham! Now you can rest and heal your skin!" All Might, in his hero form, hollered to me from his spot on top of a busted old fridge Izuku was dragging across the shore.

"Okay. By the way, you can call me by first name or Eve. I never liked my last name." He gave a smile and a thumbs-up as I walked towards the ocean. The cold salty water mixed with my wounds and caused them to sting slightly but, the cold water felt phenomenal on my knuckles. My time of peace ended quickly when I heard Izuku shout. I made a quick dash towards him only to see that he was fine.

"Damn it Izuku! You scared the hell out of me."

"S-sorry Eve-chan." All Might laughs as he begins to speak.

"I was talking about your weak body." I looked back at All Might as he was taking pictures of Izuku and me, so . . . I decided to put a peace sign up and stick my tongue out as a playful/passive-aggressive way to say 'turn off the camera'. He chuckled again and then continued where he left off.

"My quirk One for All is a whole lot to handle. The combined physical abilities of everyone who ever used it creates a hurricane of force. An unprepared body can't fully inherit it. Your arms and legs would shoot off if you tried to."

"Oh is that all?" I snarkily replied but that seemed to scare Izuku even more. He began to shout in disbelief until the realization of coming here sets into his head.

"Okay so this whole trash thing is some kind of hardcore gym work out and that makes you my trainer."

"You got it!" With a twinkle of his pure white teeth and a thumbs up he assured Izuku's suspicion but I knew where this was going, he wanted us to restore this place for the sake of heroic community service. To be honest I was game for this; I've seen the trashy polluted beaches before and I've witnessed some animals get caught in soda plastic rings before. This would be something great we could do. . . that and I also found some really cool shit while we were here. My attention was soon caught by All Might completely crushing a fridge into a sandwich as he said to both of us,

"You will both clear this shoreline. This is your first step toward becoming heroes." The gravity of this training set in when we both looked to vast amounts of trash we had to clean.

"All of this?" I said with obvious disbelief as Izuku followed my thought process.

"There's so much. That's impossible." All Might the asked,

"You both want to go to UA correct?"

"Of course. You went there, so it must be the best right?" Izuku asks as he looks to me, I only nod in agreement.

"It's a long shot but, I'm gonna shoot for the moon." Izuku said with a blush of self-confidence. I smiled at him and added,

"Even if you fall short, you're bound to land on a star." My eyes locked on All Might who Laughed once more and praised us for our high spirits. He then faces the ocean and says,

"But, As I mentioned before, heroing isn't easy to do without a quirk, and sometimes you can't rely solely on your powers to get you out of trouble. It's not fair but that's the reality. And UA is the hardest hero course to get into so that means-"

"- I have to prepare my body for your quirk really fast." Izuku piped up.

"And I have to learn to control myself more efficiently while also preparing my body. The exam is in 10 months" I chimed in with him. All Might then turns to us with two stapled stacks of papers.

_Where did he get those? He didn't have them earlier._

"Not to worry kids! I've got you covered with my handy, aim to pass, American dream plan!" His excitement leads me to believe that he had an awesome course plan for us but, the entire thing looked like a training regimen for an Olympian. . . even our motherfucking sleep time had a schedule. I sighed a little in relief when I saw the hours I needed to be working were available amongst the various hours listed as 'body toning rest time'.

"Izuku, I'm just gonna say this now and I think All might is thinking the same thing if we follow this to the letter." He looks at me with his big emerald eyes as I continue.

"This is going to be extremely hard and I want to know honestly what your choice is right now." He looks at me, then back to the training schedule as he ponders. He finally said, "Yes I still want to go through with this. You and I have to work way harder than anyone else to get in. so what choice do we have right?" I sigh an exasperated sigh and give All Might a firm nod of affirmation, to which he copies my gesture as a reply.

**•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

That training was something that even purgatory could smile about for the sinners of the world. I could imagine it was hell for Izuku and I'm not gonna lie, some of the workouts really kicked my ass too. Death seemed so nice at some points but the fact that Izuku was pushing me on to continue alongside him and not end my life is what kept going. . . that, and I also can't necessarily die in the way he is thinking. Each time I punched, kicked, or even touched metal, I was pissed. I've learned to use the trash as projectile targets for myself when I needed to. School and work was getting on my last damn nerve as the days seemed to mash together into one giant Monday. Slade must have been picking up on what I was doing mentally and began to push my workload as well. Thankfully I always remembered to think of All Might as his real name when I'm around Slade.

One time I fell asleep next to Izuku in class listening to our teacher drone on about the first quirks established for building to blah blah blah. I was out almost instantly, I just wanted a moment's rest so both the rider and myself could recharge since my sleep is now scheduled. The moment was immediately over when a hand landed on the top of my head in a chopping manner. I jumped in surprise and grabbed the hand with an iron grip allowing my blue flames to flicker in agitation at the ends of my hair. It was our teacher's hand to which I simultaneously apologized and amazed the people around me since they thought I was quirkless. I honestly hated almost everyone there and their questions just got shut down by my angry/exhausted glares.

Each day was filled with sweat and sweating through your eyes and I quite literally mean sweating to the point where it comes out of your eyes. Numerous showers were taken, many naps have been interrupted, and many grades were passing, thankfully. All Might would often test my patience and learn little by little of the triggers that unleashed my rage; he often exercised my mind and emotions in order to keep my powers stable while also causing little damage as possible while attacking, fighting, and defending. Another thing I am grateful for is Alejandra's training. It began to come back to me as memory and then gradually muscle memory as I perfected my kicks and adjusted my fists.

Tired and exhaustion were not words Izuku and I knew, a new word should be invented or at least one that would better describe our appearance. I thought the words zombie and half-alive were close but not enough. Hunger was another thing I had to deal with but the problem wasn't Mal's hunger but my own. I would often cook for myself when I got home and followed All Might's diet regimen but, that much food gets expensive, especially when it came to me living on my own. Inko has made dinner for Izuku and I's monstrous appetites but one look at her fridge when I saw how much groceries she had bought for them and I never asked her to cook a meal for myself again. So instead whenever my ass was kicked from the training, I would purge the souls of underground drug dealers and drug carriers to pay for my groceries and thankfully when the druggies were gone, there was a whole network of sinners to pay for their place. Even though the struggle was excruciating and I lost feeling in my hands for any sort of pain, Izuku and my own training days were coming to an end; we know that we have to push for the moon at this point.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The morning of the exam was on both of us, at this point my punches did more than just dent a stupid fridge, they made it fly a couple feet. I was more agile, more perceptive, calm in the face of what may anger me, and for some odd reason, I felt in control of myself as if Mal wasn't being a net inside my brain. I jumped from the pile of trash as Izuku screamed to the sky, I was overjoyed to the point it felt like freedom and I wanted to embrace the cold waters of the ocean with this new sense of accomplishment.

Our bodies definitely changed Izuku's body did more than mine since my power sort of replace certain 'heals' strains and swelling within my body. I had more of a figured but sadly my thighs were still big but, they seemed more proportionate to my body than before.

"Holy Super Crap!" I look back to see All Might smiling in his hero form. I suppose my excitement got the best of me because All might began to take pictures of my smiling face and I didn't even stop him. I ran towards him and saw Izuku about to faint but thankfully All might go to him, I was too exhausted and simultaneously happy that the hell work out was over.

"Well done you two!" I gave him a thumbs-up before Izuku decided to talk from his position in All Might's arms.

"We finished everything. We did it. Do you think . . . I'm ready now?" His voice was hollow and weak but his face never lost that smile. I looked to All might as he began to give another speech. . . I think.

"Yeah, you did good kid. I'm impressed. I knew you had it in you but this is beyond." All Might then sifts through his pockets for his phone to show us the picture from before. Izuku was crying and I was looking back at All Might being a prick.

"Both of you, look how far you both have come. Such improvement." I'm not gonna lie, I admire both Izuku and myself on how swol we both became. Truth be told we both looked thicker than all the snickers.

"All Might, Do I deserve this?" Izuku's question caught me off guard as I look to see him overflowing with emotions . . . And tears.

"You put so much time and effort into helping me. How did I end up so lucky?" I rolled my eyes and gave Izuku a big bear hug before setting him down on the sand again, ignoring the pain in my muscles as I said,

"He knows a real hero when he sees it." All Might gave a mighty chuckle and pat both of our backs for his fatherly pep talk.

"It was your hard work that got you here, not mine. You should build off of each other. You both will make great heroes someday."

_If only he knew what kind of hero I really am._

"Now for your reward, Izuku Midoriya." All Might shifts until he is standing on the stand at, an angle that makes him look godly. He reaches up to his bunny ear looking locks of hair and pulls one golden follicle from his head as he initiates Izuku to inherit his great power.

"Someone told me this once, there is a difference between being lucky and deserving. One's an action and the other a reward. Never get the two confused." Izuku immediately stops crying and looks up to All might as if his father was there himself to give him the power of an angel.

"Take that to heart young man. This gift, you've earned it with your own values efforts." The moment was beautiful and poetic and at this point, it seemed like something from a dream but, what happened next took all of my willpower to stay composed.

All Might extends his giant hand that held the single strand of hair to Izuku and said with a straight face,

"Eat this." Okay I lied, I laughed my ass off at Izuku's face when he said that. In between laughing fits, I could hear All Might explain that in order for someone to inherit his power, they needed to transfer it via DNA.

"This isn't exactly how I imagined inheriting your quirk." I only stopped laughing for a moment to give Izuku a witty response.

"Would you rather him spit in your mouth?" After that, I continued my laughing fit.

"Come on, there is no time. You both need to get dressed and get ready for the exam. Now eat. EAT. EAAAAAT!" I didn't get to see what happens through my tears of joy but, judging by Izuku's screaming, All Might must have force-fed him the string of hair.

_Now it was time for the moment of truth. . . The mother of all tests._

_🎶~Jesus take the wheeeel. Take it from my haaaaaand.~🎶_

_. . . Ķıđ . . . §ťøp. . . Ýøűř fŕəåķıñğ me öůț . . ._


	8. The Time Has Come

We made it to UA's school gates just in time thanks to Aries but, I don't think riding a wild mare is good on the old stomach, especially when its empty. Izuku and I got u so early that we neglected breakfast and that's just a straight death sentence as to whoever pisses me off when I'm hangry.I look to Izuku to see him look a little anxious.

"Hey Buddy, You feeling powered up yet?" I try to lighten the mood but in all honesty, he looks done with everything. He puts a hand over his mouth as we continue to walk towards the entrance.

"I may have swallowed the hair but, I don't feel powerful yet-"

"Stupid Deku and Monster Korbyn." I physically tense up when I hear Bakugou's voice break the peaceful daytime noises. We both turn to see the Bakuhoe himself walking angrily in our direction. Izuku began to blabber a string of best wishes for the asshole all while I smile sweetly towards him.

"Both of you get out of my way before I set you on fire." Izuku jumps a little bit behind me as Katsuki walks past both of us but I keep my ground and smile sweetly towards him. As he walks by, he purposely rams his shoulder into mine but it didn't move me too much.

"You know Sweaty, if you got that attitude under control and had some decency, people might consider you a hot guy and possibly a good hero." My smile widened as he looks back to me with those blood-red eyes in a glare but, he only scoffed and continued walking.

"Eve-chan why do you always do that? You could get hurt by him." Izuku's timid voice finds its way to my ears as we both stood there watching Katsuki walk away. I look to Izuku and say sweetly,

"Izuku, we have both been through hell for the past ten months and I have a literal demon spawn living inside of me . . . Do you really think I'm scared of Bakugou?" he was silent for a minute as he examined my face but, I guess I ruined whatever profound thought he had about me in an instant when I said,

"Plus this is the perfect excuse to kick his ass 'accidentally' for all the crap he put us through." Heh. Izuku physically sweatdropped at that comment. I laughed a little before I pushed him forwards a little.

"Come on Izuku, Let's go be badasses!" I walk past him a little bit as I was walking, I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me right before a sweet giggle.

"Are you okay?" I look behind me to see a girl. She had a cute round face, brown hair, and a honey glow on her cheeks . . . she reminds me of a cat for some reason. She had her hand hovering over Izuku as he floats two feet from the ground. He freaked out a little bit when he realized his surroundings. Both I and the girl let out a chuckle as we helped Izuku stand back upright. She then places her hands together as she speaks to Izuku with a genuine smile.

"I stopped you from falling with my quirk, I'm sorry I didn't ask first. But I didn't think you would mind me catching you." I look to Izuku to see he is just staring at this girl like she just stopped Armageddon . . . Oh, this was gonna be fun.

"Isn't this all super nerve-wracking?" I elbowed Izuku in the side and that seemed to wake him up. . . but with the expense of the same nervousness, he had when he met me for the first time. I just rolled my eyes at him and nodded to the girls with a friendly smile. The moment was nice until my stomach let out a vicious growl. I blushed under my dark skin a little as the girl chuckled and commented,

"Sounds like you were in a rush this morning and forgot to eat." I just shrugged and chuckled in agreement.

"Welp, I'll see you both inside. Bye." I gave her a wave as a goodbye as she walked away while I returned to Izuku's state of being. Izuku had this face of pure endearment as he grabbed my shoulders and said excitedly,

"Holy moly Eve-chan! I just talked to a girl." I made a face as I let my thoughts go a little bit towards a judgmental plane.

_Izuku you didn't even say anything to her . . . and-_

"Izuku . . . you know I am a girl right?" After I asked that he became a stuttering mess.

_What have I done?_

"O-of course I know y-y-your a girl- it's just - No. w-what I mean is- She - you both-" I just put my finger to his lips as I chuckled.

"Relax Broccoli Boi, I'm just messing with you." I gave a mischievous smile which caused him to smile nervously. "Besides, If we see her again, I'm totally rooting for you buddy."

"E-Eve-chan. T-that's not funny." I only continued to laugh at his blushing face as we entered the building.

Once inside, we find ourselves in a grand auditorium, dimly lit. At the center of the stage was this extremely obnoxious dude with weird hair and I've seen some weird weaves in my lifetime.

"Welcome candidates and thanks for tuning into me, your school DJ. Let me hear ya!" The room was surrounded by dead silence but for some reason, I stuck my arm up and gave a pitiful 'woo'.

"Alright! Thanks, chick with dark skin!"

"No problem guy with the tiny goatee." that earned a couple of snickers and a laugh from our obnoxious host. Izuku was having a fanboy moment and all could do was kick myself again for leaving my iPod at home for not taking a picture of his face at that moment . . . again.

"Like your application says, you rockin' boys and girls will be taking ten-minute bot battles in these suburban cities!" right after he finishes his loud speech, the specified letters pop up on the screen behind him.

"Alright my friends, after I draw the line, you will head to your specified battle stations!" I looked to see my part of the exam was going to be in the same place Izuku was going into battle. Thank god. If All Might's power wasn't gonna activate soon, at least I would be there to stop him from getting hurt. I turn to Izuku and told him,

"Izuku, I'm going to avoid you the entire battle so that you can develop your strengths, and I can focus on being less destructive." It was a lie but it was a good one to help him focus on his own journey.

"Thank you Eve-chan." My eyes widen slightly when he said.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because I know what you're doing. You trust me enough to be out on my own and battle robots without the worry of me over you getting in the way." Okay, this boy read my emotions but how? My shocked face turns into one of determination as a gave him a playful punch and said,

"You got it, hero."

"Damn, I was looking forward to crushing both of you." Bakugou as per usual was being an ass to me and Izuku but I just ignored him as the lecture continued'

"Okay okay, let's continue. There are three types of Faux-Villians in every battle center with different levels of difficulty. So choose wisely. Your goal in this trial is to use your quirk by shredding through the villains like a mid-song guitar solo. But check it, make sure you're attacking your targets, attacking other candidates is a big U.A. no, no, no." Seriously how can Izuku listen to his voice every week on those stupid podcasts? My thoughts were interrupted by a blue-haired guy with and glasses proudly raises his hand and says,

"Excuse me but, I have a question."

"Hit me!" If I could I would tiny ass goatee guy.

"On the printout, you listed for four types of villains, not three. With all respect, if this is an error on official U.A. materials it is shameful. We are explementary students, we expect the best from Japan's most noble school. A mistake such as this won't due." He then turns and points to Izuku and me with some kind of authoritative stance.

"Additionally you with the unkept hair and you with the witty mouth." my eyes squinted slightly as my fiery eyes locked onto him.

"You've been muttering this entire time and your witty remarks deprive this school of its good name. Stop that, If you both can't take this seriously then leave. You're distracting the rest of us." I was about to stand and give this guy an ass whooping but, Izuku pulled my arm down and attempted to pat away the flames that manifested a the tips of my hair. I gave him a smile to say that I was okay but, I'm not gonna be so forgiving next time. Izuku stammers out a pitiful apology while I sling my arm around his shoulder as comfort.

"Alright. Alright. Examinee 7111. Thanks for calling in on your request." The lecture guy continued as Izuku and I listened intently.

"The fourth villain type is worth zero points. That guy is just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way. There is one in every battle center. Just think of it as an obstacle you'll try to avoid. It's not that it can't be beaten but its one you want to avoid." He gestures to a mic in the room as he shouts,

"I recommend my listeners try to beat the ones on top of the charts." The blue-haired guy bows and thanks to him for his explanation before sitting down.

_Man. With a stick that far up his ass, you would think he'd be uncomfortable._

"That's all I got for today but I'll send you off with a sample of our school motto. As general Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down, 'A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Mhm. Now that's a tasty sound bite. You ready to go beyond? PLUS ULTRA!"

We get to the testing center A and the gates to the city were pretty ginormous. I honest to god thought we were going to be put into a machine and watch our action on a monitor like some Assassin's Creed shit but no, it's an actual fucking city; we even took a bus to get there. This makes me smile a little menacingly as I thought about letting loose and having some real fun but, I shook my head and tried to remember what I've been learning the past 10 months.

I give Izuku a quick glance to see him physically shaking. His face looks like he's ready to hurl at any moment and believe me, no one wants to see that. I tap him on the shoulder and say,

"Hey, come on now. No time to be nervous, we got this. Pump yourself up!" He looks down for a minute before smacking his face with both of his hands.

"I said pump yourself up, not beat your face in."

"Okay. I'm ready now- woah. Some of these guys look so calm. Are they that confident? Some of them even have special gear." Izuku's eyes were a little hazed with sadness until I perked him up by saying,

"Hey look it's that girl who stopped you from face-planting from earlier." As I gestured towards her direction, I gave Izuku a gentle push and said

"You should go thank her for helping you earlier." He nodded as he began to awkwardly walk towards her but was stopped by a familiar blue-haired person. He paces a hand on my shoulder along with Izuku's and says very pompous like,

"She looks like she's trying to focus on the trials ahead. What are you gonna do? Distract her and ruin her chances to succeed?" While Izuku was spewing his apologies, I grab his hand and drop it off my shoulder with passive aggression as I walk further into the crowd. The crowd wasn't a better place, everyone was just as pompous and even more of an ass than Izuku and my classmates back in our old middle school.

"Wait. Isn't that the guy who was scared at the entrance?"

"Yeah, and what's with that foreign chick always hanging around him for? He practically wet his pants in the lecture hall."

"She must be dating him out of pity."

"Man. What a loser. I guess that's one less rival to worry about then." Everyone's words angered me to the point where I can feel my penance stare ignite my eyes to glow out of habit. I quickly shut my eyes and calm myself before shouting behind me to Izuku.

"Your gonna be great! Let's kick some real ass!" A lot of the guys looked in my direction with slight disbelief and blush but soon I felt someone's light touch on my shoulder. It was the girl from before and she looked to me with a dark aura of determination.

"You're pretty pumped. Let's do our best." I think I made a friend that day because we only both nod to each other as we faced the door. From a nearby pillar, an annoying guy's voice shouted for our attention.

"Don't just stand there! Get moving! There are no countdowns in battle. Run, run, run listeners! Your wasting air time here."

Thankfully the slight movement in the corner of my eye caused me to react and use my inhuman speed to my advantage. When I was through the gates, the first thing I saw was four 1 pointers in my line of sight. They lock onto my heat signature and immediately began to shoot at me. I managed to dodge quickly and effectively but, the shots hit some of the guys behind me.

_Cool, that's four points. Now let's see where my actual targets are._

I quickly made my way down the empty city and continuously ran into bots left and right. I would be lying if I said I wasn't having fun and admittedly, let the Rider take over me a couple of times but, I was careful not to show too much of my true form. Each robot kept coming at me with everything they had. Regardless if it was open fire or hand to hand combat. I lost count but when I last counted it was around 39 points; not counting the points when I blacked out because I let the rider take the wheel. Fiery kicks would deal massive blows on the bots and cause them to melt from my intense heat. Punches would send them flying a couple of feet and knock them into other people's bots, defeating them both. If only I had a lasso or some kind of weapon, I would have literally sliced through these bots.

_40 points. Gotta move faster._

My thoughts were immediately interrupted by a rumble in the ground. It was something out of Jurassic Park with how powerful the vibrations. Windows began to shatter and various structures began to collapse. I was stranded on top of a building far east of the actual commotion but, I could see the figures of various examinees witness the destruction just as well. There were loud machinery noises until the dust finally cleared from the chaos to show an enormous bot -the 0 pointer- I would have taken the T-Rex any day. I knew this was a test but the moment I heard frantic screaming, my instincts kicked in making me sprint towards the scene as quickly as I could. The great robot curls its mechanical hand into a fist punching the ground. That made me kick it into high gear and hop rooftop to rooftop with immense speed in hopes no one is hurt and I won't lose control.

When I arrived at the scene, most of the other examinees had been running in the other direction. It was beyond chaotic but, the test continued as if it was nothing.

"Less than two minutes remaining!"

_Crap. how many points did I actually get? Are we really gonna continue the test? Someone is gonna get killed._

My thinking was interrupted by a familiar cinnamon roll child on the ground. It looked like he was scrambling to get up from the ground but something stopped him in mid-sprint, making him look back to the 0 pointer.

I followed his line a sight to see a small wisp of brown locks caught between the ground and some rubble. She was struggling to get up and the sounds of the Godzilla bot were getting louder, meaning it was getting closer. I didn't even have time to think, I only ignited the flames around my calves and took a leap towards the ground. I landed with immense for that crushed the concrete under me but it only creates a sinkhole between two blocks where the other contestants were. Izuku is far ahead of me but I catch up to him soon enough.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for me but it was only because what I saw was amazing. Izuku took a flying leap into the sky so fast, it rushed the wind past my ears making a whistling sound. He rears his fist back and prepares to punch the robot right in its awkwardly built face but not before the sleeve of his tracksuit tears off.

"ssSSSMMAAASSSHHH!" That's all I heard and at that moment I've never smiled more proudly towards my best friend. He took out the bot with a single punch and everyone saw it. I had to take my eyes off the scene in order to help the girl from earlier.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" She looks up to me and makes a serene face. Either she hit her head or my flames did something weird because all I heard from her was.

"H-halo? . . . An angel?"

_Far from it honey._

I just shook my head as I began to dig her out of the rubble that encased her leg. I managed to get her free and she seemed to still be able to walk but, the loud crashing of the bot caught my attention and when I looked up, Izuku was falling like a lifeless ragdoll. His legs were twisted and limp while his arm was an ugly shade of purple. My stomach lurched and I could physically feel the shattered bones and unbelievable nerve damage under my skin. I look to the brown-haired girl and placed her on a nearby piece of rubble and shouted through my steaming tears of pain.

"Use your quirk to float up high enough to get near him. When you need a break I'll catch you both!"

"W-what How-"

"Trust me!" I guess the pain in my eyes was enough for her to understand. She gently places her hand on the metal bot and she begins to float. Izuku is now in earshot and he's screaming for his life. I can only silently pray that she gets to him in time. He continues to fall closer and closer until finally, she slaps him across the face right as she reaches out in a desperate attempt to touch him.

They both float gently down to the ground right over my head. I outstretch my arms and grab Izuku and place him over my left shoulder while I use my inhuman strength to hold the metal piece and the girl laying on it in my palm. She gives out a weak word command before the full weight of both of them set on my muscles.

Izuku slumped on my shoulder while I tried my best to set the piece of metal ground gently but failed miserably. I lay Izuku in my lap with his head on my chest as I look at his wounds. I cringe at the grizzly injuries and try not to vomit as I look at them and floaty girl hurling her guts out next to me wasn't helping.

"Izuku? Izuku look at me. Give me a sign your still with me. Inko will kill me then die of a broken heart if you're dead." He just stared at the sky blankly until my repeated pats to the face made him look up to me. His voice was barely over a whisper but I heard him say,

". . .Time."

"Time? What do you mean?"

"T-the . . . Time." As I was about to say something our host's voice came on the speakers.

"Time is up!" I look to Izuku to see the green eyes of a dead fish. I panicked for a minute and started to talk even faster.

"Izuku. Izuku- No No nNoNOnOnoon- Izuku don't be dead don't be-"

I was cut off by him whimpering as he looked up from my lap after I adjusted him to be in a more comfortable resting position.

"I. . . got. . . zero points." He said to me before he passed out. I look at his face sadly as I pet his seaweed locks.

"Oh, Izuku." There was nothing I could do for him. The only thing that was possible was for me to transfer his pain a little more. When no one was looking, I allowed my flaming skeleton hand to touch skin. Immediately I felt the agony of his wounds but only in a 30% quantity since I'm not completely a damned soul. I gritted my teeth until I felt wrinkly lips kiss my cheek.

"Oh my. Well aren't you a sweetie for taking your friend's pain away." this small old lady standing next to me in some weird super nurse outfit as she spoke to me. My pain felt subsided in slow increments but it was still agony in my legs and arm. I looked at her and said,

"My pain will only stop if his injuries are healed. Please take care of him." She had a questioning look but nodded in affirmation. She then bent down and gave Izuku a big old granny kiss on the forehead with everyone watching. His injured faintly begin to glow as the snap, crackle, and pop back into place. I felt immense relief as I felt the pain go away but, I knew that the test results for him were going to be rough on his confidence after today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time skip. . . Brought to you by "Wakanda Forevah!".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As my assumptions were correct, Izuku was a straight zombie after he took the practical exam. I believe we both did pretty well on our written portion but when I waited outside the gates for him to finish, he just had a half-coherent face on. Like someone wiped his mind and personality blank of anything joyous. I often told him his actions would speak louder than any exam would read but, it was always the same reaction or mumbled responses. Sometime I would manage to get him to smile from my stupid humor and bad judgment but it never really lasted. Inko invited me over more often. She said that my presence made him happier but I knew the truth. Izuku didn't want to move on from this and ignore the elephant in the room. He just needed to have the results come back and get over the results, whatever they may be. I respected his decision and decided to use my extra time to keep up with work and keep my schedule for feeding Mal in a different area around the city about 4 to 5 hours away. It was agony to leave Izuku alone like that but it's what he wants and I'm not gonna argue with a brick wall.

So now I'm here in the re-established Tatooin shopping district waiting for the next customer to buy the silly animal fruits we were selling today. It was a lazy day which, was perfect for Slade and I and meant no deliveries, but I just wanted Izuku to be okay and crack a genuine smile.

"Hey! Kid." I turn to the sound of Slade's voice pulling me from my thoughts.

"We got an incoming of customers. Look alive.

"Whatever you say, Slade."

"Grandpa!" I only chuckle at his anger. I tightened my apron and adjusted my hat to look more presentable as I give the person in front of me a smile. He has slick blonde hair and somewhat of a cocky grin on his face as he looked at me up and down.

"Hello there! Do you see any fruit you would like to try today?"

"Yes. I want a basket of your freshest peaches. Don't try and swindle me for some rancid peaches. I can totally have this place shut down." His voice was pompous and his ego was so overinflated you could mistake it for a parade float. These types of customers I loved because they were the easiest to tease.

"Of course, sir." I turn behind me to grab the samples of peaches we had along with a wooden crate full of the delectable fruit. When my back was turned, his sinful thoughts rushed into my head.

Man. That peachy butt of hers will get her in trouble if she's not careful. Too Bad she a poor, foreign commoner, we could have made something work. . . Now, it's time for her quirk.

I had to pretend like I didn't hear him so, I continued to gather the freshest peaches I could find and place them in the little crate. When I turned back to face him, my face changed into one of a sadistic snake. He stiffens a little but manages to keep his cocky smile.

"Thank you miss-"

"Oh Please~ Call me Eve." I sat on the counter of the stall and noticed Mrs. Tinyani pull out her lawn chair in front of her stand to watch the show. I held the crate of peaches out towards him and noticed that his pulse rose a little bit. He takes the crate of peaches and looks down at them only to look up and make a face of disgust.

"Excuse me. I asked for fresh peaches. You gave me one with a bruise." I cup my hands around his hands and yank him towards me as I fake examine the basket. When I look back up to him, his face had a slight pink blush dusted on the side of his right cheek.

"Really? I didn't mean to make you unhappy. What would you like me to do?" My voice was low and sadistic causing his eyes to grow wide and the blush to travel across his face as we are mere inches apart. He looked like he was leaning into my face until I perked up a smile and hopped off the counter.

"I'll tell ya what. I will give you a discount deal?" He only stares at me wide-eyed as he slightly trembles with his peaches in hand.

"I'm not hearing a no." I tap a few buttons on the register and say cheerily,

"That will be 1126 yen please." He was dazed but paid anyway as he walked away from the stand in the zombie-like state I put him in. I heard an outburst of laughter and looked to see Mrs. Tiniyani have a laughing fit.

"Oh my goodness. You brat, that was gold."

"I learned from the best Mrs. Tiniyani!" She just shakes her head as she continues to work at her candy shop. I only turn for a moment to grab a clean rag to wipe down the counter with until another customer walks up to the stand that I knew all too well.

"That was cruel of you Cunningham-Sama." The male had a tired disposition with violet crazy hair and a set of violet eyes to match.

"Hey, Shinsou! How are you?" He only shrugs and leans against the kiosk stand.

"You know you can call me Korbyn right? I hate my last name."

"Sorry, it won't happen again . . . Cunningham-Sama." I give him a look that screamed 'you little shit' but I couldn't be mad for too long. I would have done the same thing. I guess laughter is contagious to all, even he had a ghost of a smile played on his lips.

"So what can I help you with today?"

"I'm only here for more apples."

"That's it?"

"What?"

"You're not gonna order some of my Cranberry Cat cookies?"

" . . ."

". . . "

". . ."

". . ."

". . . um."

"Coming right up!" I swiftly flash him a tease of a smile before tending to my normal routine of bagging fresh produce and wrapping it shut. I hear a shift behind me as he continues to talk.

"You never answered my question. Why did you mess with that other guy?"

"Oh. He was being dirty, but I knew he wasn't ballsy enough to take on me."

"That's very cruel of you. It's not right to play with someone's heart like that."

"What? Do you speak from experience?"

"Stop dodging the conversation." I could tell he was getting a little irritable and that was a sign that I had to dial back the sarcasm for a little.

"Okay. okay. Riddle me this, why should I not act like that towards little boys with dirty minds?"

"Because acting like a hooker gets you into trouble."

"I'm already trouble." He sighs in defeat as I hand him his apples and cat shaped cookies.

"You know if me acting like that bothers you. Just tell me. Having this lecture from you makes me feel like a kid."

"Stop acting like one then." His response was cold but I only giggled as I mimicked his voice as I said,

"That's very cruel of you. It's not right to play with someone's heart like that." He growls a little at me but I stop him by offering one of the cookies to him. He stares at me before he takes the cookie and takes a ginger bite out of it. He places the money on the counter and walks away without another word. I wave to him and holler,

"See you on Monday!" He only lifts his hand holding the cookie lazily before he disappears from sight.

Night fell during my walk home I decided to leave the market with a couple groceries for dinner but when I was turning the corner towards my house, Inko was standing there at my apartment's front door. Once they spotted me, they both began to sprint towards me in a frenzy of mashed words and whimpers.

"E-E-Eve-chan! Your l-letter came to my h-house and I-I wanted t-to tell you everything!" She was frazzled as she gripped the letter sealed in some kind of red sealing wax.

"Of course Inko. Let's get inside first and get you something to drink." She nodded and grabbed a bag of my groceries and followed me inside of my home. We set the groceries on my stove/table-top as I begin to make her a pot of black tea. After we both settle in comfort, she begins to tell me the fantastic news about Izuku passing his exam with something they counted as hero points.

"That's amazing Inko! Then what happened?"

"Ah, I can't say much. He just explained to me about passing and then left the house."

"Oh. Okay then."

_All Might must have got in touch with him after the results were sent. ___

____

"Oh! I've been blabbering for too long." Inko's timid voice pulled me out of my thought. She hands me the letter and begins to stand and leave.

____

"Wait, Inko. I want you to be here for this. It's important to me." She looked at me with a hint of pure bliss before she sat next to me on my couch and fiddled with her hands. After Opening the letter and allowing the small disk inside to fall onto the table's wooden surface, Inko and I took a hold of each other's hands in an attempt to calm our uneasiness. The little disc projected an image of All Might Laughing and congratulating me on my passing score with a total of 59 villain points and 17 hero points. But what got my attention was what was at the end of the video. He paused the video of me incoherently shouting to the floaty girl before saving Izuku and catching both of them.

____

"Young Cunningham-Sama, You have a good heart, but I believe it is time for you to go on and share your heart with the people close to you. Your willingness to judge people by their past is impressive however, you must learn to take the time to get to know the ones around you or everyone will seem more like a miss than a hit. This will help you to go beyond. PLUS ULTRA!" My hand shook a little with his words and I could only stare at the floor as my thoughts began to wonder.

____

"Eve-chan! You made it! I'm so proud of both you and Izuku!" She gave me an enormous bear hug as she stroked my back in a motherly fashion. I couldn't help but let a tear roll down my face and stain her sweater. At that moment, I felt the motherly touch I never got to experience and couldn't help but be overwhelmed by my emotions.

____

"Inko . . . I'm ready to fulfill my promise to you."

____

She pulls back from the hug and wipes my tear away as she asked, "What promise sweetheart?" I smiled at her and answered in a slightly shaky tone,

____

"The promise I made when you helped me out of the slums." Her face changes to one of surprise.

____

"Oh. Eve-chan, it's okay. You don't have to explain now."

____

"But I do. I need to tell you who I was and what I am."

____

"What do you mean?" I was silent for a minute as I contemplated my next set of words. I let go of her hand and brought her cup to the kitchen as I busy myself with making her a fresh pot of coffee.

____

"Eve-chan. Sweetheart. Please answer me. You're scaring me a little." I set her coffee down on the table as I finally spoke.

____

"I'm going to tell you my backstory . . . the story on how I became a Ghost Rider."

____

I only stiffened as I waited for her response. I waited for what seemed like an eternity in my mind was only mere minutes in reality. I was terrified of how she would see me after the words escaped my mouth. I couldn't look at her, I hated myself and I wouldn't put it past her to shun me and tell me to stay away from her son when after this confession.

____

_I'm scared. I'm so scared. ___

______ _ _

It wasn't until I felt her gentle touch on my shoulder that I brought myself to look at her. She was smiling at me in a sort of content manner. She then moves her hand from my shoulder to my right hand and says,

______ _ _

"Go ahead, sweetheart. It will be okay, I promise."

______ _ _


	9. Well that happened

_**(I know the pairing for the fitness test wasn't accurate but at least I tried and got to update.)** _

After I had told Inko everything. She was silent and I waited for her to be fearful and leave me alone and possibly turn me into the police if she had a chance. I even explained to her the legend of the ghost rider and how I was "raised" by the only ones know in my world. I answered any questions she had for me and answered them the best that I could. When we were finished, her response came to me as a major shock.

"Well, you told the truth and kept your promise. I'm proud of you Eve-chan."

"W-wait. You don't think of me as a horrible monster? Or just some overly pitied little girl?"

"No, Eve-chan. Because that is not what you are." She turns to face me properly as she looks me dead in the eye as she continued.

"I once met someone almost exactly like you. She had a mysterious past and almost no name for me to call her by, but she never hesitated to do the right thing . . . you telling me this proves you trust me and Izuku. I know you aren't a horrible person and although your methods of justice aren't ones I'm familiar with, you managed to protect Izuku and my life from any trouble for the two years I've known you. If I was to shun you now, I would be no better than a villain you face every day."

That speech forever echoed in my head as I walked up to the gates of U.A. in my uniform but with my lips softly smiling. The last thing I remember about that night was telling Inko,

"If Izuku ever asks about me. I don't want you to hesitate to tell him, but I only ask that you tell him when he needs to hear it. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Eve-chan. I will keep your secret until he is ready to hear it."

_Thank you, Lord, for your kindness._

I was so lost in thought that I accidentally bumped into someone. It took me a little to register who it was but soon I snapped back to reality to realize it was my best friend.

"Oh. Sorry, Izuku. Hey, you found Class Room 1-A. Nice work." I gave him my a thumbs up as he laughs a little awkwardly.

"Y-yeah. Did you see the size of the door?" I look behind him and remark,

"Wow, that's bigger than Katsuki's head on a humble day."

"E-Eve-chan, come on. We must be serious." I raise an eyebrow to him as he continued.

"The most elite from the exam are right past this door. W-we got to try and keep up with them." His fist clenched the straps of his backpack and I could sense he was nervous.

"Hey don't worry. We are just like everyone else and no scary people will harm you since I'm here."

"W-wait we're in the same class? And how did you know I was thinking that?" He asked with wide-eyes. I only laughed at his reaction.

"Come on. Let's meet our classmates-"

"Don't put your feet on the desk." The voice of the blue-haired guy from the exam interrupted my reassuring conversation with Izuku and I Immediately sighed in despair as I saw who he was talking to.

_God. I know you work in mysterious ways, but why does Kastuki have to be here?_

I only sighed as I found an empty seat to avoid distracting the other students sitting around me. I set my stuff down at a desk near the window and watched as the two continued to bicker.

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?"

"Nope. What junior high did you go to, you side character?"

_That ass._

"I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida."

_You actually answered him?_

_Ýøű ąćťűåłłý āñ§wəřəđ hım?_

They both looked to the front of the room to acknowledge Izuku's presence. As Iida was about to say his introduction again, but Izuku stopped him thankfully.

"Midoriya, Cunningham." When he said both our names, he pointed to both of us in a grand gesture of what I assumed was business.

"You both realized there was something more to the practical exam didn't you?" Both Izuku and I were lost but he only continued on.

"I had no idea . . . I misjudged the both of you! I hate to admit it, but you're better than me." Either I was lost to what he was talking about or bacon comes from pigs because this guy was starting to weird me out a little.

"Oh! That curly hair! You're the plain-looking one." I look to see the floaty girl come into the room with a bright smile on her face. She then makes eye contact with me when she shouts cheerily,

"Oh! Those eyes! Your angel girl!"

_Angel girl? What?_

_. . . Øh țhâť'§ hıłáŕıøû§._

"You both passed just like Present Mic said! Of course, you passed. Your both amazing."

She then began to punch the air in an excited manner while Izuku blushed into a crimson mess.

_Hey Mal, bet you those two end up together._

_Đø ýøů əvəņ ķńøw . . . Whāť ýøůř țąłķıńğ ąbøůť?_

_Bet. They are totally getting together._

_Fıñə . . . bəť ýøűŕ §øůł._

_Very funny you ass._

"If you're just here to make friends then you can pack up your stuff now." A man's voice cut into my ears and drew my attention to something yellow on the floor. In the doorway behind the floaty girl was a guy in a sleeping bag that looked dead to the world and his sleep schedule.

_Is that my spirit animal?_

"Welcome to U.A.'s hero course." The man had a lazy tone as he slurped his juice pouch within his sleeping bag.

_Ýəp . . . đəfıñıțəłý ýøůř §pıŕıţ āņımåł._

He exited the sleeping bag, he began his introduction.

"It took you eight seconds to shut up. Time is precious, rational students would understand that." He then looks over to everyone in the class and proceeds to say his name finally.

"Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa. Your teacher." Everyone broke out into a fit of mutters and gasps but all I did was related to this guy's exhausted attitude.

"Right let's get to it." He then rifles through his bag to pull out some matching sweatpants and t-shirts.

"Put these on and head outside." I recognized these as gym uniforms but I had some questions, but I guess we just had to listen to the guy. I was the first to get up from my seat but I was the last to walk outside the door so I could find the girls changing rooms in this hella huge place.

Once outside everyone was gathered around Aizawa waiting for his orders. It turns out that we were all gathered for a quirk assessment test. The floaty girl asked about orientation, but only to be shot down by Aizawa's time management belief.

I was honestly more interested in the fact that we were outside than what this guy had to say. I missed being outside just to somewhat relax and breathe in the air. I only caught him saying that this was his class and he runs it his way or something to that effect. What made my blood chill slightly was the next thing he said,

"You've been taking standardized tests for most of your lives. But you never took it with your quirk before." I looked at him dead in the eyes as he continued, but my mind was too focused on how I was going to conceal the rider and not draw any more attention to myself than I already have.

"Bakugou, you managed to come out first at the entrance exam. What was your farthest distance throw in with a softball in junior high?" Everyone looked to Katsuki as he answered, "Sixty seven meters I think." Aizawa then tosses him a softball with some kind of tracking device on it.

"Try using your quirk." Katsuki then saunters over to a circle and stands in the center of it with softball in hand. He smirks a little as he passes everyone and as usual, he went out of his way to intimidate Izuku and me. With a bored expression, he began to stretch his arms as he remarks,

"Alright, you asked for it." I had to roll my eyes at that, but what came next was impressive. Katsuki winds his arm back before giving a menacing face towards the distance.

"DIE!" He screamed as soon as the softball left his grip with a chaotic charge. The was intense enough to feel and the ball was long gone before anyone could process which direction the ball flew to, but when I looked back to Katsuki, he was looking at the crowd with that shit-eating grin of his. I only cock my eyebrow and give a sly smile, as if to silently accept his challenge.

"All of you need to know the maximum of your capabilities." Aizawa caught my attention as I could feel Katsuki's eyes burn holes in my head.

"It's the most rational way to figure out your potential as a pro-hero." When Aizawa finished his sermon, he showed everyone Katsuki's pitch. It revealed to be 705.2 meters. Impressed was an understatement of what everyone felt and I wanted to show him up but I knew that I had to keep things low-key for no one to be scared of me.

_I guess I have to see what everyone gets first before I can beat Katsuki's score._

_Ýøű jü§ţ wåñț ţø §høw øff._

_No. That's your intention, even if I controlled my power to only five percent . . . Isn't it?_

_. . . Màýbə._

I knew Mal had somewhat of a mixed competitive nature with my own, but I needed to focus.

"Idiots. Today you will compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately." Aizawa's smirk was more of a crooked sense of enjoyment and I couldn't help but see past his intentions when I sensed him being dishonest. It was faint and unreadable from my position amongst the flabbergasted students at his comment.

The immediate tension was all that was in the air and I only smiled a little inside when he said this. This meant I could let loose a little. My poker face remained on its mark as I felt myself become more excited. Soon I felt a tap and looked to Izuku's timid face as he spoke to me.

"Uh. Eve-chan are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

He then points to one of my locks of hair floating with sapphire blue flames lifting them seemingly higher. I took a deep breath and allowed my flames to extinguish before I answered him.

"Sorry. I'm just pumping myself up." I give him a small smile before I turned to face Aizawa again. Through his lazy demeanor, I noticed his eyes fixated on me very calculative. He then calls my name along with two other students by the name of Tokoyami and Aoyama. Tokoyami was a guy with a bird for a head . . . I can't make this shit up people. Aoyama was one of the dudes I recognized from the exam. He was a blonde dude with perfect hair and a weird belt.

Once we all three stationed ourselves at the starting line, Aoyama turns to me and winks with a glittery aura of confidence.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle. It is wonderful to see you again." I squint a little at the manifesting aura and say,

"Dazzling to see you again." His ego seemed to skyrocket when I said that, I guess he didn't hear my hint of sarcasm. I look over to Tokoyami to see him reveal a bird-like entity from himself and begin to speak with it. My eyes widen a little, but I must have blacked out a little as I soon found myself holding the shadow like being in my arms, scratching under its chin as it purrs affectionately.

"Dark Shadow return," Tokoyami said embarrassed but stern as the shadow entity gaze an affectionate nuzzle and returned to its host. Tokoyami "Hmphs" as he avoids my eye contact, but all I do is giggle at him.

"You know, you both make a good team." They both met my eyes as I stretched a little. When I finished my stretch I said to the three beings around me,

"Let's all show some fire." I flashed a winning smile as they got into their starting positions while I remain standing. After Aizawa finished delegating the strength test machine, he sauntered over to the three of us as some onlookers murmur to each other.

"On my mark begin." The boys ready themselves as I just stand there intently watching them. Aoyama turns around with his arms over his head while Tokoyami gives Dark Shadow one last pep talk. Aizawa takes out his device and lazily says the word "go". I closed my eyes, listening to the boys take off while I just channeled my speed into the souls of my shoes. I only felt a tiny soreness in my calves I reopened my eyes to watch from the other side of the finish line to watch the boys compete against one another. I guess Aoyama didn't open his eye either during his whole tummy laser episode because I could hear him shouting,

"I'm sorry mademoiselle, my quirk is just too much to keep up with." I cross my arms and smiled as I waited for him to land right next to my position on the finish line. When he arrives, He turns and bears a statue like expression of shock. I chuckle a little as I walk up to him and give him a sportsman pat on the shoulder.

"You definitely have a flashy quirk, but maybe next time open your eyes when shooting off." I hear a stifled chuckle and look towards Tokoyami to see his back facing me. I smile inwardly at his emo reactions, but that small moment was immediately interrupted by a pair of eyes burning into my own. Aizawa was looking at me with a hardened expression on his face and walks up to me with his tracking device.

"Explain, Cunningham-san." He shows me the device within his hand which read ERROR under my time. I look up to him with a dry throat at my realization that I overdid it and answered,

"It broke?" he squints slightly as he says,

"This never breaks, nor did it ever say error during fitness tests." All I could do was lock eyes with him and retort.

"It's the power I have. I don't know what else to tell you." We have a small staring contest until he grunts and walks off to prepare the next tests. The tests dragged on like that, but it was entertaining to watch the guys compete against one another for their pride. Most of the girls watched with impressed faces and I was no different from them but whenever they started to flex is when I got bored and started staring at the clouds in the sky. A majority of the tests were very simple and somewhat of a breeze for me, however, I noticed that whenever it came to my turn, Aizawa would ask me to go last on a few of them. I would give him a look but did as I was instructed. I just didn't feel like arguing with someone today.

Soon Izuku and I were down to our last tests with everyone watching . . . goodie. Izuku was positioning himself for the ball toss along with me testing my strength. I watched Izuku as he prepared for his shot while as my hand rested on the handle of the machine. Needless to say, I was worried about what might happen if he goes and overextends himself again. I ignored the murmurs around me as I watched intently as he winds his hand back and tosses the ball. His toss ultimately flatlined compared to everyone else's, only reaching 46 meters. My eyes widened and I looked back to our teacher with a slightly fearful look to see his hair and scarf defying gravity and his eyes glowing red.

"Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll in this school," Aizawa said with an unforgiving tone. I couldn't help but lightly growl in my throat as he stares daggers at Izuku.

"Wait, those goggles! I know you. You can look at someone and cancel out their powers." Izuku said with recognition about Aizawa but Aizawa himself continued.

"You Don't have control over your power. Were you planning on breaking your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your useless body." I gritted my teeth and tried to quiet myself but he just continued on.

"No matter what your intentions are, you would be nothing more than a liability." My growls were uncontrollable and caused a few students to look my way with slight surprise. I felt the rage slither through my veins and make its way to my cheeks as they felt flushed with simmering anger.

"I'm sorry Midoriya, but with your power, there is no way you can become a hero."

I have had it, I let my hair catch flames at the fringe of my braid and allowed my bangs to cast a shadow over my eyes. My voice managed to sound normal as I cleared my throat in a low grumble as I said to him.

"And who are you to make that assumption?" Aizawa looks to me with his usual expression until our eyes meet from under the shade of my bangs to which his eyes widen a little bit.

"I know about heroes with literally nothing to call themselves and you have the pride to talk to him like that? That's what a pro-hero supposed to do? A teacher even?" I could feel my free hand shaking a bit and slowly curling into a fist. I look Aizawa dead in the eye as I continued my final thoughts,

"Then what does that make the rest of your students? A burden? We came here to become heroes. He deserves it more than anyone I know." I look to the class and scan a finger at everyone including Katsuki.

"They are important because they are your future heroes as well. If I burden you with hopes and dreams so much, then call me any insult you have ready . . . at least I still have time to figure out who I am and what I want to become." My anger quickly receded and my train of thought was clear on the tracks, but that's when I noticed it. Everyone was looking at me with nearly all horrified faces while Aizawa remains expressionless.

I follow their eyes to where I assumed they landed only to see the strength machine was quietly burning as the handle was deteriorating in my fist. I quickly let go of the handle and look towards everyone with their scared faces and sighed sadly.

_I knew it. They were only going to see me as a menace. Good job, Mal. You were right. Any gloating you have to do?_

_. . ._

_Hello? . . . Great. He went cold turkey on me._

"I guess that automatically disqualifies me . . . that's okay. I just wanna see my friend do his best." I look to Aizawa with my usual poker face and waited for his answer. A couple of minutes pass until he turns to Izuku and instructs him to throw his final ball. I never left my post as I watched Izuku intently but made sure Aizawa did not interfere again within my peripherals.

Izuku winds back his arm as he did before but this time, he throws the ball with immense strength. The Wind from his throw was powerful enough to give the class a strong gust and nearly blow away the dust caught in mid-air. I inwardly smile as I see his intentions and watch as he says to Aizawa,

"See. I'm still standing." A smile shadowed my lips and I look to the class to see their awed expression at him.

_I knew he would blow them away_

_. . . Řəąłłý? Å pûń?_

_Shut the fuck up. You went cold turkey, you have no room to speak._

_Î'm həřě ńøw řığhţ?_

_Whatever. You were right and now we take our leave. We obviously are in trouble for property damage._

I turn on my heel and begin to leave but I hear three voices call my attention. One belonging to Izuku, the other Katsuki, and the last Aizawa.

I look to see Katsuki take a running start at Izuku with hands crackling with obvious explosions. He rears his hand back and shouts

"Hey! Tell me how you did that Deku you bastard or you're dead!" as Katsuki rushes full force at him, Izuku screams in terror only for him to be silenced as one end of Aizawa's scarf restrains Katsuki. Kastuki looks back and asks,

"What? How is your scarf so strong?"

"Because it's a capture weapon made out of carbon fibers and special metal alloys . . . Stand down." Aizawa restrains Kastuki long enough to cool his head. Aizawa then turns back to me without using his quirk.

"Cunningham, I can not permit you to leave until the end of the test." I was stopped by Aizawa and at this point, his voice irritated me but he put me in a position where I couldn't fight against them. Everyone else stared at me intently while Izuku had eyes full of innocent want and pained tears in his eyes due to the pain in his finger. I shrugged and mumbled a 'might as well' as I joined the others in front of Aizawa. Izuku found his way next to me as I returned to the group, probably knowing he's in a safe area away from Kastuki as long as I'm around.

After many more tests, everyone had gathered in the same yard that we all threw the ball at for our final ranking. With a push of a button from the device, all our names popped up on the screen with My name being 4th and Izuku's being 20th. My heart sank for him and I grabbed his shoulder rubbing comforting circles with my thumb only imagining the future of a slump he would fall into and how it would outdo the zombie state he was in after the practical exam. As I was rubbing his back, I acknowledged his hurt finger and began to transfer his pain to me. He then suddenly looks at me with a serious look in his eyes. As if to say 'let me endure it'. Despite his obvious nervous state and pained expression, I only sigh and continue to rub circles on his shoulder with my thumb, in a way to grant him a little relief.

After a couple moments of sky shattering silence, Aizawa says

"And I was lying no one is going home."

_You son of a-_

"That was a rational deception to make sure you gave it you're all on the test." I think I went deaf for a split four seconds since a handful of people around began to scream.

_Great. Now I look like a self-righteous idiot for opening my mouth earlier._

Luckily my hearing came back in time to hear Aizawa to pick up a syllabus from the classroom and be there tomorrow morning. Not before I saw him give a note to Izuku for a nurse's visit for his finger. My heart smiled in amusement at that shell Aizawa surrounds himself in.

_Such a relatable person._

After grabbing our stuff and changing, I met up with Izuku at the front gates where he began to practically hold himself up against my arm for support.

"Ugh. So tired." I giggle and say, "Izuku we've been through work out hell and this gets you tired?" I laughed a little more only for him to lazily roll his eyes and groan as a response.

"Hey, How about I call Aries and I give you a ride back to Inko's?" He straightened up and gave me a relieved smile.

"That sounds-" Izuku's response was suddenly interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, we both turned to see Iida standing there looking as robotic as ever.

"Uhhhh. Hey there Iida." Izuku nervously greeted him while all I did was a nod in acknowledgment. Think of it as my way to greet someone.

"How's the broken finger doing?" Iida asked with some concern in his voice which caused me to raise my eyebrows in surprise a little.

"Oh. It's feeling much better thanks to recovery girl. I snicker a little to myself remembering Izuku's scream from my spot in the school gates. We all continue to walk to the gates opening as I listened to the conversation.

"I was a bit concerned by Mr. Aizawa's approach to class, but I trust the school's judgment. U.A. is the top program. Even so lying is downright immoral." Iida's speech made me inwardly smile and imagine him being the most perfect eagle scout.

"Hey!" I knew that voice, it was the floaty girl from before. As I turned to face her, I swear she looked like she was a three-year-old running towards a candy store. Iida was the first to say something.

"Oh, you're the infinity girl." She gives us all a bright smile and says,

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka. Let's see . . . you are Tenya Iida, your name is Deku Midoriya right?, and I never caught your first name Angel Cunningham."

"Deku!? Angel!?" Both Izuku and I exclaimed almost at the same time, but she gave us both a confused look.

"Uhhhm. Sorry Angel is the name that I kinda gave you when you saved me in the entrance exam." What she said next surprised me. "When you saved me, your fire hovered over your head like a halo."

She then turns to Izuku and says, "Your name I got from Bakugou during the fitness test." I rolled my eyes as the thought of Katsuki saying that insulting nickname echoed in my mind. I nudged Izuku for an explanation for her, but he went on this whole nervous rant on what his actual name was and why Katsuki calls him that. Luckily both Iida and Uraraka dismiss the nervousness and comply with his reasoning.

"You know I like 'Deku', it can make a great hero name plus, I think it's kinda cute." Ochaco comments obliviously and right when I was about to comment about how that was very polite of her to give a positive spin on that name, Izuku literally shouted,

"Deku it is then!" I never face-palmed so hard to something so obvious in my life and I had a feeling this won't be the last face-palm either. After regrouping a little I commented,

"Thank you for the compliment, but my name is Korbyn Cunningham, but, please call me Eve or Eve-chan like Izuku does. Same goes to you, Iida." I only allowed a shadow of a smile prick at my features as I bowed my head to them. They all stared at me weirdly and I could've sworn I saw flowers manifest around Ochaco as she looked at me . . . weird. To break the weird atmosphere and idea popped into my head.

"Well, If you guys want, I can give you all a ride to the station." Both Ida and Ochaco looked at me with questioning gazes. Izuku was finally the one to give light by saying in an excited tone,

"Show them Eve-chan." I flash a shy smile before I bring my fingers to my lips and let out a sharp whistle. Soon I heard an excited whinny and the galloping of horseshoes on concrete. Aries came happily galloping towards the four of us and managed to get a few stares from some other students . . . boy does she love attention. When she gets closer, she begins to prance and flick her mane in a sassy manner before she brings her head down to eye level with me. I chuckle a bit at her actions and look to see Iida and Ochaco awestruck.

"You have a pet horse!?" Ochaco nearly fainted at the sight of Aries while Iida began to inspect her like a display at a museum.

"Well, actually Aries is kind of connected to my quirk. So think of it as a form of transportation than a pet." At the moment Aries snorted a few blue flames dazzling Ochaco and Iida while Izuku and I just laugh at how much Aries was being an attention whore.

"Come on guys I'll give you a ride." I pat the saddle and outstretch my hand to any takers. Izuku was the first followed by Ochaco, but Iida insisted on walking and examine Aries for 'analytical studies' I just shrugged and took the reigns of Aries' bridle and walked at a comfortable pace for everyone. The chatter continued on until the station and admittedly I stayed quiet on purpose just to enjoy and listen to the conversation and reflect on today.

_Ťøđåý §əəməđ łıķə . . . ä ğøøđ ďáý ķıđ._

_Seems so Mal, but we got a hell of four years to kick in the ass. You ready for that?_

_Bıţćh . . . țřý țø ķəəp MƏ . . . fřøm ķıćķıńğ ýøůř§._

_If that's a challenge, just say when Mal. Just say when._


End file.
